Fragmentos
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: Vivirás muerto en vida con el único objetivo de dar muerte a quien te quitó al amor...
1. Espejismo

**Tetsuna Hibari: **¡Nuevo Fic! ¡Esperamos les guste!

.

**TÍTULO:** Fragmentos

**RESUMEN:** Vivirás muerto en vida con el único objetivo de dar muerte a quien te quitó al amor...

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +13 años

**CATEGORÍA:** Boku no Hero: Academia.

**GÉNEROS:** BL, Angst, Tragedia.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Muerte de personaje.

**PAREJA: **Kirishima Eijirou x Izuku Midoriya.

_Cursiva = Recuerdos_

**_Cursiva y negrita = Llamada por telefono._**

**_** = Pensamientos._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 - ESPEJISMO**

* * *

Hizo una mueca, nuevamente la información era falsa. Soltó el agarre de su mano, dejando que lo que sostenía cayera al piso cual costal. Paso una mano por su rostro, limpiándose con el pulgar la sangre que le había salpicado. Al no tener nada más que hacer allí, dio media vuelta para salir del callejón, la calle se encontraba solitaria, algo muy común por la hora, demasiado tarde. Salto hasta el techo de un edificio asegurándose que nadie le hubiera visto, para luego sentarse en el barandal, observando como la oscuridad de la noche se tragaba la ciudad.

_Su amada ciudad._

Escucho a lo lejos la sirena de una patrulla, la cual se detuvo en la entrada del callejón en donde estuvo segundos atrás, por lo que dedujo que alguien más les dio aviso. Observó con tranquilidad como ambos policías valientemente se adentraron a la oscuridad del callejón, no obstante, no pasó ni dos segundos cuando uno de ellos salió y empezó a vomitar en la orilla de la acera. Río un poco al pensar en lo poco preparados que eran ahora los policías por no poder soportar una escena como aquella, tampoco era como si hubiera hecho un gran lío. Suspiro para retirarse, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

_—Izuku._

_Detuvo su caminata al escuchar su nombre, volteando levemente el rostro para encontrarse con el del pelirrojo, quien le sonrió al ver como sus mejillas tomaban un tenue color carmín por la cercanía._

_— ¿Sí? —Cuestiono, soltando una leve sonrisa al ver el repentino nerviosismo de su compañero._

_Era hermoso verlo nervioso y muy poco común con la gran confianza que se tenía._

_— ¿Te...? —Se mordió el labio inferior, asustado de la respuesta— ¿Te divertiste?_

_La pregunta le sorprendió, pero también le avergonzó, por un momento pensó que el pelirrojo le pediría un beso o algo por el estilo. Se dijo a sí mismo que era un pervertido por pensar eso por simplemente verle nervioso, además de que era su primera cita, parecía urgido por pensar que su pretendiente le pediría algo tan avanzado._

_— ¿Por qué no debería haberme divertido? —Pregunto intentando mantener una sonrisa en su cara, estaba avergonzado consigo mismo— Tú parecías divertirte mucho. —Se relajó al ver que la tensión en el pelirrojo disminuyo._

_— Bueno... la verdad es que creo que metí la pata, —confesó con una mano detrás de la cabeza— no creo que haberte invitado a una función de lucha libre fuera buena idea, no al menos para nuestra primera cita._

_La respuesta sincera le hizo sonreír aún más. Su enamorado pensaba demasiado en él y eso le generaba un sentimiento mayor por corresponder a sus sentimientos. No dudo por tomar la mano ajena entre las suyas._

_— Bueno, generalmente las parejas hacen algo más romántico en la primera cita..._

_— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo arruine todo! —El oji-rubí le interrumpió, agarrándose la cabeza y dejándose caer al suelo deprimido. — Debí hacerle caso a Kaminari y no hacer lo que a mi me gusta. ¡Lo siento!_

_— Kirishima. —Llamo, mas, el contrario no le hizo caso._

_Su boca no pudo evitar hacer un puchero al verse ignorado en los dos siguientes llamados, su compañero estaba hundido en su propio lodo de arrepentimientos desde donde se disculpaba, así que opto hacer algo que le generaba incluso bochorno a él. Con gran esfuerzo e intentando no sonrojarse lo llamó nuevamente, pero con otro tono y nombre._

_— Eijirou. —Rápidamente el pelirrojo levanto la vista._

_Ambos jóvenes rostros tenían el color rojo grabado en sus mejillas y en parte de sus orejas, uno por llamar tan íntimamente a su pareja y el contrario por oír su nombre de los labios ajenos. Reponiéndose de su propia timidez y al saberse escuchado, sonrió, estirando la mano, invitando al contrario a levantarse. Izuku agradecía que se encontraran en un callejón -atajo que tomaron para acortar el camino a la estación- o hubiera sido algo vergonzoso que la gente viera a su pareja en el suelo disculpándose innumerables veces._

_— Probablemente no es lo mejor para una primera cita, pero me divertí... y mucho. —Le aclaro— Todo lo que hago contigo es divertido, mientras estés a mi lado siempre sonreiré y estaré feliz. —Le sonrió con amor— Vamos, levántate._

_— ¿En serio te divertiste? —parecía dudar aun de sus palabras, por lo que el más bajito lo abrazó en cuanto se puso de pie._

_— Por supuesto que sí. —Se separó un poco para poder ver directamente a los ojos de su pareja y que de paso viera su puchero por no creer en él— Ya te dije que cualquier cosa que haga contigo es divertido. Además, verte actuar como un pequeño niño emocionado fue realmente algo que disfrute y no olvidaré. —Soltó una carcajada al ver que logro avergonzarlo— Y también fue muy entretenido ver como personas luchan sin utilizar su quirk, es algo realmente emocionante. Te hace cuestionarte si gente sin quirk puede luchar de igual a igual contra gente con quirk..._

_Sin que lo notara, comenzó a murmurar cosas, sumergido en su propio mundo de análisis de las probabilidades y, fue la dulce y sincera risa del pelirrojo lo que lo interrumpió. Ahora fue su turno de avergonzarse, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar y más cuando no haces ni el intento._

_— Lo siento._

_— No te preocupes, me gusta verte así. —Confesó, más tranquilo ahora que ambos habían tenido sus momentos embarazosos. — El que murmures, es algo que me enamoro de ti. —Lo dijo con una facilidad que sonrojo de nuevo al peli-verde._

_— Bue... bueno... el caso... el caso es que si me divertí. —Intentaba de no tartamudear, pero le era inevitable, y más ahora que Kirishima había acercado su rostro al suyo y le miraba fijamente— Y si... Y si aun sientes que nuestra primera cita aún no es perfecta... vayamos a cenar...—Se aplaudió por su idea, después de todo, no quería que terminara aun su salida— Cenemos en un restaurante... eso sería... romántico...—murmuro bajito, desviando la mirada._

_Sintió una mano fría pero refrescante posarse en su mejilla, obligándolo a voltear y mirar a los ojos al dueño de esta. Un contacto rápido y leve de sus labios, fue tan solo un segundo, pero que logró mover todo su interior; su corazón palpitaba demasiado, sentía que se saldría de su pecho sin contar que las manos amenazaban con sudarle al ser tomadas por otras._

_— Es una buena idea, vayamos a cenar. —Apoyo la idea, tomándolo de la mano para ir en busca de un restaurante._

_Aun con el corazón acelerado, apretó con fuerza la mano que lo guiaba. Mirando desde atrás la gran espalda de su pareja, dándole una sensación de tranquilidad y protección._

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

Frunció el ceño fastidiado de ese molesto pitido, aun con los ojos cerrados estiró su mano para alcanzar aquel tedioso aparato y apagarlo, tanteo el buró hasta encontrarlo, abriendo al fin sus ojos y notar que no se trataba de su alarma sino de una llamada. Suspiró y rodó los ojos al leer el nombre del remitente en la pantalla. Le gustaría ignorarlo, pero conocía muy bien al hombre que le llamaba como para saber que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que contestara.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto cortante al conectar la llamada.

—_** Tsk, ¿quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera, bastardo?** _—La voz de su antiguo compañero sonó molesta como siempre, por lo que no le tomo mayor importancia.

— ¿Qué quieres, Katsuki? —Pregunto de nuevo, no estaba de humor por la falla de la noche anterior o tal vez nunca estaba de buen humor desde hace tiempo.

El silencio se instaló unos segundos, parecía que el contrario no sabía cómo entablar como comenzar la conversación, pero el silencio, intuyo correctamente de lo que deseaba hablar el chico de las explosiones y eso le hizo fruncir aún más el ceño.

—_** Él...**_—Habló, pero aquel pronombre solo le molesto.

— Si lo único que quieres es darme un sermón, búscate a otro. —Gruño, harto de que siempre fuera igual— ¿Desde cuándo al gran Katsuki le importan los demás? Déjame solo.

Una punzada en la parte frontal del cerebro le hizo cerrar los ojos, anunciando un dolor de cabeza producto de su gran enfado. Y es que era algo que no podía evitar, sus viejos compañeros se creían lo bastantes superiores -con sus felices y cómodas vidas- por lo que no dudaban en sermonearle a él, siempre tocando temas que ellos poco podían comprender y que no tenían derecho de hablar.

— _**¡Bastardo! ¡Solo te estoy llamando porque él no qui...!**_

No dejo que terminara al momento de cortar la llamada, lanzando con fuerza el teléfono que quedó destrozado por el choque contra la pared de la habitación. Se dio vuelta sobre la cama, cubriéndose con la cobija hasta la cabeza, aun deseaba dormir. Había realizado un buen trabajo hasta tarde como para que vinieran a molestarlo con estupideces desde temprano. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que "él" deseaba, después de todo, se lo dijo de frente. ¿Qué lo olvidara? ¿Qué continuara con su vida?

¡Que estupidez! ¡Jamás podría!

Intento conciliar nuevamente el sueño, sin éxito alguno. Frustrado se levantó y se metió a la regadera, abriendo la llave del agua fría, necesitaba que su cabeza se enfriara, por culpa del héroe explosivo varios pensamientos vinieron a su mente y no estaba dispuesto a que los sentimientos se interpusieran en su camino. Hace un año había tomado una decisión y nadie se lo impediría, ni él mismo.

— ¡Regrese a casa! —Gritaron desde la entrada, reconocía a perfección la voz de esa loca— ¿Dónde te encuentras?

Su voz se escuchaba más cerca por lo que le estaba buscando, se tensó al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

— Oh, aquí estas. Traje la cena.

Volteo sus enojados ojos hacia la puerta de vidrio de la regadera, fulminando a su compañera de piso; Toga Himiko, una famosa villana, exaliada de la Liga de los Villanos. Ellos dos deberían de ser enemigos y era consciente de ello, sin embargo, allí estaba, él debajo de la regadera y ella enfrente en la puerta del baño. La joven había cambiado mucho, se había desarrollado lo suficientemente bien para decir que era bonita, no obstante, para él no lo era, aquella retorcida sonrisa que la caracterizaba hacía que la repudiara y deseara matarla, pero la necesitaba y por ello aún no se deshacía de ella. Lo más retorcido del asunto es que Himiko era consciente que era odiada y utilizada, pero poco le importaba mientras continuaba declarando su amor.

— Toga, te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación. —Gruño, saliendo de la bañera y cubriendo su intimidad con una toalla.

— Lo siento, Riot-sama. —Su sonrisa se agrando molestándolo aún más.

Odiaba aquella sonrisa que le profesaba amor "sincero" -enfermo- pero sobre todo la odia a ella. La odiaba, ¿cómo había olvidado tan rápido el amor que le profesaba a él...? Chasqueo la lengua, rabioso, con ella, con el mundo.

— Vete. —Le ordeno y la chica obedeció sin rechistar, saliendo del baño y habitación, dejándolo solo.

Cerro los ojos, aun necesitaba tranquilizarse, por lo que nuevamente se adentró a la ducha. Se quedó quieto dejando que el agua cayera en él, relajando todo su cuerpo y borrando la sangre seca.

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

_— ¿Aún no te duermes? —Detuvo su lectura al oír la voz de su pareja que salía de bañarse._

_— Lo siento, el libro está realmente bueno. —Se disculpó con una sonrisa._

_Mantuvo en todo momento su mirada sobre los movimientos del pelirrojo, sonrojándose al darse cuenta que había estado admirando a su amado semidesnudo. Salió de su bochorno al sentirle sentarse en la orilla contraria de la cama. Cerró el libro que leía para gatear hasta él, una vez tras la espalda del oji-rubí, tomo la toalla que descansaba en la cabeza roja._

_— Yo secaré tu cabello._

_— Gracias. —Escuchó y empezó su trabajo. — Por cierto, Izuku._

_— ¿Mmm? —Dio a entender que le escuchaba sin dejar de secar su cabello._

_— Mañana tengo el día libre..._

_— Oh, yo también..._

_— Si... Lo sé...—Izuku noto que las puntas de las orejas de su pareja estaban sonrojadas. — Por eso pedí mi día libre mañana, quería que coincidiéramos al menos esta vez. —Ahora ambos estaban rojos— Hace mucho que no teníamos un día libre igual. Creo que sería bueno pasar al menos un tiempo en pareja._

_Feliz por lo hecho y las molestias tomadas, por el contrario, Izuku le abrazo por el cuello, besando su mejilla._

_— Sí, me parece que deberíamos. —Acepto con una sonrisa rebosante de felicidad._

_Deshizo el abrazo, retomando la acción de secar el cabello rojizo, no quería que se resfriara por tenerlo por más tiempo húmedo._

_— ¿Y dónde deberíamos ir?_

_— A donde sea estará bien. —Izuku no deseaba visitar nada en específico— Siempre que estés conmigo..._

_— Seremos feliz. —a completo y modificó la frase eterna de su amado._

_— Si. —Acepto con una sonrisa._

_Un silencio cómodo y cálido se instaló entre ellos, por lo que ninguno se sintió obligado a romperlo. Con delicadeza, paciencia y lentitud pasaba la toalla por el cabello semi largo de su pareja, después de todo amaba el tono rojizo de su cabello, lo hacían ver tierno, mientras que, en su opinión, el tono natural -negro- del oji-rubí le daba un toque sexy. Estaba más que claro que jamás le había dicho sus pensamientos a su pareja o de lo contrario, estaba seguro, el contrario estaría cambiando constantemente de color, o capaz, y se creaba un estilo parecido al de Todoroki; negro de un lado, rojo del otro. Rió divertido ante esa opción, su pareja con dos tonos de colores al mismo tiempo se vería gracioso._

_— Nee~ Eijirou...—quiso compartir su tonta idea._

_Mas toda frase o pregunta que hubiera podido formular, se vio interrumpida por un ronquido. Sorprendido por tal sonido, miró por sobre el hombro de Kirishima si realmente provenían del pelirrojo, sonriendo nuevamente al comprobar que así era._

_— Solo tú te puedes quedar dormido de esta mane..._

_No continuo al recordar que él mismo hacía tiempo también se quedó dormido mientras Kirishima le secaba el cabello, aunque él se había recargado en el pecho de su pareja, muy contrario del pelirrojo, quien con cada segundo que pasaba se iba cayendo hacia delante. Lanzó la toalla al piso y cargó con cuidado al contrario para poder acostarlo en la cama, agradecía que había salido del baño ya vestido y preparado para dormir o de lo contrario le hubiera dado gran vergüenza vestirlo._

_— Buenas noches. —Beso la mejilla de su amado. — Ya deseo que sea mañana._

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

Salió del baño, dejándose caer en la orilla de la cama, aquella costumbre de tener una toalla en la cabeza aún no se le quitaba, solo que ahora ya no había quien gateara hasta él y se ofreciera a acariciar su cabello con la excusa de ayudarle a secarlo. Y eso, solo eso, enfriaba cualquier sentimiento cálido que aún albergara su corazón. Ignoro el espejo frente a él y que a causa de un golpe suyo tiempo atrás, estaba quebrado, impidiendo que cualquier reflejo se viera correctamente, del mismo modo, ignoro los dos porta-retratos en el buró, aquellos que tenían impresos a dos jóvenes felices y enamorados. Deslizó sus dedos sobre su pecho, la podía sentir, aquella gran cicatriz que surcaba su pecho de un extremo otro. Cicatriz que le recordaba lo inútil que era, que no pudo proteger lo que más le importaba en la vida y a pesar de que ya no estaba a su lado, esperaba que él siguiera sonriendo y fuera feliz, sin importar donde se encontrara.

Se levanto y empezó a vestirse, no queriendo seguir pensando en lo patético que era por estar muerto en vida.

Una vez vestido, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, donde la rubia ya lo esperaba sentada con la comida servida sobre la mesa. Tomo asiento en silencio y empezaron a comer, era la rutina que se repetía desde hace seis meses en ese pequeño y sucio departamento que alquilo para alejarse del otro, que era más grande y hermoso pero lleno de dolorosos recuerdos. Justo en el momento en que dejo atrás su antigua casa y mientras buscaba información del líder de la liga de los villanos, la chica traiciono a sus compañeros para unírsele, dándole la información de algunas bases secretas que ella conocía. No sabía la razón por la que la mujer quiso unirse a su causa en aquel entonces, pero le había mostrado una gran lealtad a él al estar a punto de morir por el más de cuatro veces.

— Nee~ Riot-sama. —La ignoro, generalmente lo llamaba para decir idioteces— Se donde podemos encontrar a Dabi.

Ante la revelación, levanto su mirada para verla directamente, recriminándose al hacerlo pues la mujer se había sonrojado y agrandado su sonrisa en señal de victoria por haber capturado su atención.

— ¿Dónde? —Cuestiono secamente.

Necesitaba aquella información para poder encontrar a Shiragaki Tomura, porque donde estuviera alguien de la liga era probable que también estuviera Shiragaki, ese maldito.

— Te diré si me dejas acompañarte esta vez. —Condiciono.

— Como quieras, si te matan mejor para mí. —Respondió sin inmutarse por sus propias palabras hirientes.

— ¡Como era de esperarse de Riot-sama, es tan romántico! —Exclamo la chica juntando sus manos y poniéndolas en su pecho mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmín que el contrario clasificaba como asqueroso.

— ¿En dónde? —Pregunto de nueva cuenta, irritado de que la chica olvidara lo importante.

— Hoy mientras iba por la cena, lo vi, obviamente lo he seguido y muy cuidadosamente. —El gruño, molesto de que diera detalles que a él poco importaban— Tome la forma de Fuyu-chan, la hermana de aquel héroe Todoroki...

— ¿Cuándo conseguiste la sangre de esa mujer? —Eso si le dio curiosidad, hacía mucho que Fuyumi era intocable.

— Ese día...—Fue toda la respuesta que dio con una gran sonrisa retorcida al ver como el cuerpo contrario se tensó

El varón no dijo nada, esperando que la rubia continuara, no quería demostrarle algo más allá de lo necesario, como era el hecho de que aun lloraba por lo sucedido aquel día que destruyo todo su mundo.

— Bueno, como iba diciendo, tomé la forma de Fuyu-chan y fingí estar haciendo las compras. —Toga siguió parloteando cosas innecesarias solo para molestarle— Dabi ni siquiera me noto, no creo que me haya reconocido, lo vi adentrándose a un edificio abandonado en la zona del Este, espere al menos una hora para asegurarme por si salía, pero no salió. —Sonrió emocionada al ver la determinación en los ojos del contrario.

— Prepara tus cosas, iremos a visitarlo. —Ordeno, olvidando la comida.

— Si. —Asintió emocionada

Estaba por retirarse cuando sintió la mirada insistente de la chica, por lo que suspiro.

— Buena chica. —Dijo con fastidio oculto.

La mujer chilló como desquiciada ante el contacto carente de emoción. Conocía muy bien aquel chillido, pues era el mismo que hacían sus fans cuando aceptaba tomarse una foto con ellas o les daba un autógrafo y solo podía pensar que eran escandalosas e incluso odiosas. Al regresar a la intimidad de su cuarto sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, desde hace 8 meses la liga de los villanos había mantenido gran discreción en sus movimientos, hecho que le estaba dificultando mucho encontrarlos y ahora, al fin, uno de ellos se mostraba. Y solo podía pensar en que había dos opciones de tal milagro; una trampa o lo que estaban planeando era algo tan grande e imparable, que poco les importaba que pudieran encontrarlos.

Mas lo segundo poco le concernía, no que estaba interesado en que planearan aquellos tipos, así como si todo era una trampa o no, no sentía mínimo interés en si planeaban el fin de la raza humana o la destrucción del mundo... él solo quería destrozarlos, hacerles pagar todo lo que ha sufrido y sufrió su amado. Aunque la verdad fuera, es que, si hubiera podido matar a Shiragaki hace 8 meses no estaría ahora buscándolo, es más, estaría descansado al lado de su dulce amor.

— ¿No terminaras tu cena? —Su cuerpo se tensó, aquella voz tan alegre...

Volteo rápidamente a la puerta de su cuarto, encontrando un cuerpo que le hizo estremecer pero que sabía de sobra sería imposible de estar ahí. Enfureció, esa maldita de Toga y su Quirck, rápidamente se acercó a ella por verla transformada en él. Empujo las cosas a su paso con fuerza, sujetándola por el cuello más que dispuesto a darle fin, y a pesar de que estaba a punto de matarla, ella solo sonreía con aquella apariencia.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Su voz había salido como un gran rugido, mostrando la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

— J-aja... jaja...—Forzada a causa de falta de aire, la chica hizo un intento de reír— Adoro... ver...te... sufriendo. —Dijo sonriendo aún más— Y… amo... esta apariencia.

El rostro de la mujer empezó a ponerse pálido conforme su mano presionaba el cuello ajeno, el aire empezaba a faltarle y como consecuencia, el quirk de la loca empezó a desaparecer. La apariencia de su amado empezaba a desaparecer para mostrar a esa desquiciada. El cabello oscuro regresaba a su tono rubio. La soltó, no era la primera vez que la maldita tomaba la apariencia de su pareja, lo hacía pasar por un disgusto así y en los momentos menos esperados. Luego se encargaría de deshacerse de ella, por ahora, aún la seguía necesitando para encontrar a la liga de los villanos en caso de que la visita nocturna de ese día fuera un fracaso, por solamente esa razón aun la mantenía con vida y a su lado. Escucho a la mujer toser en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aire y no dudo en mirarla con odio, no podía creer que se atreviera a usar aquella apariencia, ni siquiera sabía de donde seguía consiguiendo "su" sangre para poder tomar aquella apariencia.

— No vuelvas a usar ese rostro. —Ni siquiera la miro, prefirió dar media vuelta para irse a prepararse.

Muchas veces le había advertido lo mismo pero nunca cumplía con su amenaza, lo que usaba Toga para seguir haciéndolo y es que a pesar de continuar diciéndose que era por que la necesitara -y en parte era verdad- también era porque una parte de su corazón, esa que seguía sufriendo y continuaría así hasta el fin de su vida, esa parte olvidada de su corazón vivo, agradecía ver por unos segundos a su amado, verle respirando, verle sonriendo... verle vivo. Era un sentimiento que le daba sufrimiento, pero también le brindaba alegría, recordándole por quien hacia todo eso.

— Jaja, te duele ¿cierto? —Se detuvo al escucharla, en serio que esa mujer deseaba una muerte prematura— Después de todo Izuku...

Miro su mano, no sabía en qué momento se había movido para tomar el rostro de la rubia y azotarlo contra el suelo sin medir su fuerza, enterrando aquel molesto rostro en la madera. Sabía que no la había matado al no haber usado su quirk, pero si la había dejado inconsciente y eso le brindo a él paz. La empujo fuera de su cuarto y azoto la puerta para prepararse para esa noche. Con la mujer en ese estado, él atacaría solo, mejor para él, necesitaba sacar su frustración.

— Auch. —Se quejo un poco al notar una leve herida en su mano.

Suspiro para tranquilizarse, seguro de que la madera le corto cuando enterró a Toga sobre ella. Se adentro al baño para limpiarse y que dejara de sangrar. Cuando la sangre se detuvo, regreso a lo suyo, rápidamente se cambió su ropa por el traje de héroe, aun lo utilizaba para su nuevo objetivo, después de todo, era bastante cómodo y ayudaba a su quirk. Se coloco una gabardina negra que lo cubriera hasta llegar al lugar, pues Toga no le había dado la ubicación exacta y eso solo significaba que tendría que buscar, no obstante, en la zona Este solo había dos edificios abandonados, tendría que visitar ambos para saber cuál era.

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

_— Estoy en casa. —escucho un anuncio nervioso y con voz débil._

_Levantó la mirada con una sonrisa que se borró inmediatamente, palideciendo al ver a Kirishima llegar a casa con más de una herida en el brazo derecho. Apago la estufa y salió de la cocina en donde preparaba la cena, corriendo hasta colocarse al lado del recién llegado, estaba asustado había tanta sangre adornando el brazo y ropa del pelirrojo. Estaba bastante asustado y extrañado, su pareja nunca había llegado a casa en ese estado y muy rara vez se hería hasta sangrar, todo gracias a su quirk de endurecimiento, pero esa era la primera vez._

_— ¿Que te sucedió? —pregunto rápidamente, guiándolo al baño de donde saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios. — Estira el brazo._

_Escucho un intento de risa provenir del contrario, suponía que para aligerar el ambiente mientras se quitaba la camisa con manchas rojas. Al ver que solo eran heridas en el brazo, pudo suspirar un poco más aliviado._

_— No es algo para reírse. —Le reprendió con un nudo en la garganta_

_— Lo siento. Estábamos lidiando con un villano del tipo temperamental al igual que su quirk, le derrotamos, pero cuando los policías lo esposaban se libró de ellos y se fue contra mí. —escuchó el relato mientras limpiaba las heridas— Fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de activar mi quirk. —su vista empezó a nublarse, las lágrimas empezaron a salir — Izuku, lo siento. En verdad. No llores._

_— No... yo... yo lo siento... Sé que son cosas que pasan... pasan en nuestro trabajo, pero... pero... pero estaba asustado... lo siento...—Hipaba con el llanto— Es... Es la primera vez que llegas así y yo... yo solo..._

_Intentaba detenerse, en verdad lo hacía, pero el llanto parecía no querer hacerlo. Se había asustado demasiado al ver a su persona amada ensangrentado, temiendo que debajo de la playera que tenía con manchas rojas hubiera heridas demasiado graves. Era consciente que las heridas eran parte de su oficio, pero eso no disminuía el miedo por verlas en tus personas especiales. Sintió una mano acariciar sus cabellos._

_— Lo siento. —Dijo al calmarse después de un rato._

_— Esta bien. Al menos ahora ya sabes que siento yo cuando el herido eres tú. —Le dio un beso en la frente._

_— Es horrible. —hizo un puchero y abrazo fuertemente al pelirrojo— No vuelvas a lastimarte. —Pidió._

_— Lo prometo y lo cumpliré si tú haces lo mismo._

_— ¿Ahora es una condición?_

_— No. Pero como tú has dicho, es horrible. Y me duele verte lastimado a ti también._

_Comprendiendo el punto de su pareja, Izuku asintió._

_— Es una promesa. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo._

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

Al fin los había encontrado, saco su celular sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al ver por unos segundos su fondo de pantalla, a pesar del dolor al ver un momento feliz del pasado, era incapaz de cambiar aquella foto de ellos dos juntos; sonrió de lado al pensar que muy pronto todo acabaría, conecto unos audífonos al poner su canción favorita, era una buena noche, tenía tres opciones favorables para esa noche con la información de Toga.

La primera, Shigaraki Tomura se encontraba estaba allí y lo mataba. La segunda, en caso de que no estuviera, podría sacárselo a Dabi o algún otro idiota de los miembros de la Liga de los Villanos que estuviera en esa base. La tercera y última, en caso de que nadie le diera información, al menos esperaba que hubiera documentos o indicios del lugar donde pudiera encontrar al líder de esa escoria.

Se coloco los audífonos en los oídos, apretó el play, dejando que la canción se dejara escuchar. Se relajo al escuchar aquella canción tan vieja, pero tan querida para él y su pareja, esa melodía que les era predilecta a ambos. La que marcaba al pie de la letra su amor y la cual, Izuku había llamado su canción ideal. Esa misma que escogió poner en los altavoces de la oficina del heredero de All Might el día que le propuso compartir sus vidas. Uno de las pocas pruebas de que él siempre estaría a su lado.

.

:::::

.

_— ¿Que estas escuchando?_

_Fue imposible, soltó un grito por el susto causado por su pareja. Había estado tan sumergido escuchando la melodía que se había topado vagando por el Internet que no prestó atención a la hora. Era exactamente la hora en que acordó reunirse con su novio en la misma banca de siempre para su cita número 300. No es como que las contara, simplemente se le daban bien los números, o al menos eso siempre se decía a sí mismo, pues no quería aceptar que llevaba la cuenta porque todas y cada una de sus salidas en pareja era única, especial e inigualables._

_— ¡Eijirou! —Grito, sonrojándose al notar que las personas alrededor los miraban por el escándalo._

_— Lo siento._

_Frunció el ceño al escucharle disculparse, pero no le creyó en lo más mínimo sobre que se arrepentía de asustarle al ver la gran y feliz sonrisa que tenía en los labios, el muy malo de su novio había notado su concentración y por ello no dudo en asustarle. Suspiro, no queriendo comenzar una pelea en un lugar público y menos por algo tan insignificante; después de todo era probable que él hubiera hecho lo mismo si los factores correctos estuvieran presentes y fuera a la inversa._

_— ¿Y bien, a donde iremos en esta ocasión? —Pregunto intentando controlar la emoción que sentía._

_Su pelirrojo amado siempre le sorprendía llevándolo a los lugares donde menos se pensaría que podría ser adecuado para una cita, pero ellos siempre terminaban felices de la vivencia y de estar juntos para disfrutarla._

_— Es un secreto._

_— Tacaño. —Hizo un puchero como respuesta al guiño del contrario._

_— Tal vez lo soy o tal vez no. —sin evitarlo regreso la sonrisa que le regalaron._

_Sintió un brazo rodear su cintura instándolo a avanzar, algo que él hizo sin dudar, expectante de la aventura del día._

_— ¿Puedo adivinar? —pregunto solo para mantener la conversación viva y escuchar su voz._

_— Puedes... Pero dudo que lo logres. —observó como su compañero sonreía._

_— Mmm...—Lo medito unos segundos— ¿Vamos a pescar de nuevo? ¿Tal vez a escalar una montaña? ¿Qué me dices de ir a una firma de autógrafos de algún héroe?_

_— Incorrecto. Nada cerca._

_Hizo un puchero de nuevo, pensando en otras posibilidades, pero ninguna fue acertada por lo que terminó por rendirse._

_— Me he quedado sin ideas. —Confesó con pesar después de un rato._

_— Aun nos falta camino. —le miro de reojo, observando las calles a su paso. — Así que, ¿porque no me dices que era lo que escuchabas tan concentrado que me ha invitado a asustarte?_

_— Así que si fue a propósito. —Le acusó, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron carcajadas del contrario_

_— Me declaro culpable._

_— Como sea. —Suspiro derrotado, sonriendo al compartir la alegría ajena. No era tan malo. — Escucha. —Le colocó con rapidez sus audífonos, dejándolo escuchar la misma canción._

_Siendo guiado a su lugar de cita, se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que su pareja escuchará la melodía que le cautivó desde que la encontró._

_— Esto es...—Sonrió aún más al ver que el pelirrojo pensó lo mismo que él— ¿Tú la escribiste?_

_— Claro que no. —Río ante la ocurrencia. — No tengo talento para eso._

_— Pero es que es tan nuestra..._

_— Lo sé. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla. — Es perfecta para nosotros._

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

Después de relajarse con la melodía, se adentró al primer edificio. Y tal como supuso, no encontró nada extraño en apariencia en esas bodegas abandonadas, no obstante, como su experiencia le enseñó, tuvo que buscar en todas las paredes alguna entrada secreta, era claro que los villanos no dejarían a la vista de cualquiera lo que se empeñaban en ocultar. Encontró lo que buscaba en la segunda bodega, una puerta secreta que lo llevaba por un pasadizo oscuro hasta otro cuarto, en donde se topó con tres villanos discutiendo algunos planos que tenían extendidos sobre la única mesa.

No reconocía a dos de ellos, pero uno de los que le interesaba estaba ahí, explicando algún plan que él no le dio importancia. Intento controlar su emoción y escuchar sus planes, tal vez, y solo si no se interponía en su propia meta, compartiría la información con la policía, pero todo pensamiento se fue al caño al oír a Dabi.

— Shigaraki estará complacido con esto. Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, será peor que el _"día gris"..._

_"Día gris"_, era el nombre dado al día en que todo su mundo se derrumbó; aquel día que marcó por segunda vez a la población por el enfrentamiento de varios héroes guiados por el segundo símbolo de la paz contra la liga de villanos liderados por Shigaraki Tomura. Aquel día nublado en que la lucha duró horas, edificios se derrumbaron al igual que muchas vidas se perdieron.

Su sangre hirvió, nublo sus pensamientos y en su arranque salió de su escondite, activando su quirk para atacar, ignorando todo y con la única meta de matar a los dos que no le servían, acorralar al hombre de fuego frio e interrogarlo, torturarle hasta obtener la información que deseaba; la ubicación de Tomura. No fue consciente de lo destructivo que fue, de la escena sangrienta que provocaba, de lo cruel que era ni de lo desafortunado que fueron esos dos simples aspirantes a villanos. Sin bien le costó derrotar al asesino de cicatrices y recibió su buena dotación de heridas, logro dejarlo al borde de la muerte, manteniéndole derrumbado en el suelo y con sus manos sobre el barrote de hierro con el que le atravesó el estómago.

— ¿Dónde está? —Demando saber, presionando aún más el metal.

Observo entre la locura y la razón como el azabache escupía sangre de la boca mientras mantenía la mirada tranquila, como si la situación fuera normal, importándole poco si le mataba o no.

—Estás impaciente...

— ¡Cállate! —Grito furioso— ¿Dónde está Shiragaki? —Pregunto nuevamente— Si me dices probablemente me piense el sí dejarte vivir o no.

—Incluso si te digo me mataras...—Tosió— Pero está bien... te lo diré...—Le costaba hablar a causa de los golpes y la pérdida de sangre— Solo quiero ver a Shiragaki frustrado de que su gran plan fallo de nuevo...

Intento esperar pacientemente, el hombre ya estaba más muerto que vivo por lo que nada le costaba dejarle hablar tonterías.

—Está en Tokio...—La inconsciencia le atacaba y en esos momentos sentía como su agresor enterraba más el arma con lo que lo derribo, despertándole con el dolor— En... En un edificio abandonado en Kabukicho...

Escucho sus últimas palabras con una gran sonrisa, al fin obtenía algo sólido. Se irguió en su lugar, poniendo atención a su alrededor. Después de ver la masacre del lugar que ahora estaba pintado de rojo, admitió que realmente había sacado toda su frustración. Se encogió de hombros, no era su asunto. Se puso nuevamente lo audífonos para salir de aquel lugar, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, dejaría que la policía se hiciera cargo de la limpieza.

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

_Entró a la habitación buscando a su pareja y sonrió al verlo tan concentrado recargado en el barandal del balcón, mirando a la nada tranquilamente. Se acercó con sigilo hasta ponerse a su lado._

_— ¿Qué piensas? —Cuestiono mientras le quitaba un audífono para ponérselo él, escuchando la canción._

_Se sorprendió un poco al oír una melodía bastante triste, a decir verdad. Se extrañó un poco, su pareja era de escuchar canciones más rítmicas, alegres, pero al ver la falta de sonrisa en el rostro ajeno lo comprendió. Su amado no estaba del mejor ánimo, una nube de tristeza le envolvía._

_— Es una buena canción, ¿cierto? —Le contestó con una pregunta._

_Sintió su corazón estrujarse al notar en tono melancólico escondido en su voz y en su sonrisa forzada y carente de alegría o vitalidad, aquello que más amaba de Eijirou._

_— Si, muy bonita pero muy triste, ¿no lo crees? —Recargo su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, sintiendo como el contrario le abrazaba._

_— Sí, pero me gusta, es relajante. —Entrelazo su mano con la de él._

_Sintió la ansiedad ajena y aumentó la suya, sentía que no era un buen momento, aun así, se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que su pareja le confesara lo que le atormentaba._

_—Izuku...—Percibió el cuerpo contrario tensarse— Si... En el caso de que nosotros... Si nosotros llegáramos a separarnos... En caso de que uno de los dos llegara a perder la vida..._

_—No lo haremos. —Le interrumpió con firmeza, no le gustaron esas palabras— Somos fuertes. Y mi amor por ti me hace aún más fuerte, no creo llegar a amar tanto a alguien como te amo a ti. —Le miro directamente a los ojos rojos._

_—También yo pienso así._

_—Entonces somos invencibles. —Sonrió al oír sus palabras._

_Mantuvo el contacto visual el tiempo necesario para hacerle saber que no mentía y que estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, se alegró un poco al ver una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa en el rostro del más alto. Su mensaje fue recibido._

_—Jajá, tienes razón. —Se conmovió al recibir un beso en su frente— Pero si llegara a pasar algo que nos separe, yo... Espero que sigas adelante. —Se vio envuelto con más fuerza en los brazos contrarios, cómodo con el contacto. — Prométemelo._

_—Eijirou. —Deseaba toda su atención. — Lo que más me preocupa en realidad es otra cosa...—Su pareja le dejó continuar— En el imposible caso de que llegáramos a ser separados, lo que me preocupa más eres tú, ¿podrás seguir hacia delante sin mí._

_No hubo respuesta, solo un abrazo más fuerte y el llanto silencioso de parte de su pareja. Le regreso el abrazo y espero paciente, la luz proveniente del interior del departamento atrajo su atención, al entrar no se había percatado que la televisión estaba encendida. No le hubiera tomado importancia de no ser por el titular de la noticia; la muerte de una heroína de la misma agencia que su pelirrojo. Entendió de donde surgió el repentino miedo del contrario y lo vivió él mismo al ver en pantalla al esposo e hijo de la mujer que murió en acción._

_—Te amo._

_No supo si él se lo dijo al pelirrojo o fue a la inversa, pero no le importo, grabó esas palabras en su corazón._

**_._**

* * *

**.**

**Tetsuna:** Ciao~ Ciao~ Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de esta nueva historia

**Marlene:** Ante todo esperamos les gustara y tal y como ven este Nuevo Fic es de una pareja muy amorosa...

**Angelice:** ¡KIRIDEKU! -grito haciendo que las otras dos se cubran los oídos- Así que ámenlos y ¡SUFRAN CON LO QUE NOSOTRAS GOZAMOS!

**Nos vemos~**


	2. Fragmentos

**Tetsuna Hibari: **¡Nuevo Capitulo! ¡Esperamos les guste!

.

**TÍTULO:** Fragmentos

**RESUMEN:** Vivirás muerto en vida con el único objetivo de dar muerte a quien te quitó al amor...

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +13 años

**CATEGORÍA:** Boku no Hero: Academia.

**GÉNEROS:** BL, Angst, Tragedia.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Muerte de personaje.

**PAREJA: **Kirishima Eijirou x Izuku Midoriya.

_Cursiva = Recuerdos_

**_Cursiva y negrita = Llamada por telefono._**

**_** = Pensamientos._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 - FRAGMENTOS**

* * *

—Ya sabes que hacer. No me decepciones. -Habló sin mirarla, caminando a la entrada del departamento.

Iba vestido con un suéter café sin adorno alguno, un gorro que cubría su cabello y un poco de su rostro, nada llamativo, pero que le ocultaba bastante para no revelar quién era mientras caminaba por las calles. Dos días después de obtener la ubicación de Tomura, había partido junto con la rubia hacia Tokio - Shinjuku, rentando un departamento sencillo, y es que, incluso si sabía que Tomura estaba en Shinjuku - Kabukicho, no sabía en qué parte de ese vecindario podría estar ocultándose, el idiota de Dabi no le había dado algún otro detalle. El lugar era demasiado grande, sin contar con que muchos famosos grupos pertenecientes a la mafia se encargaban de esa área, haciendo más difícil la manera de detectar a los de la Liga de los villanos entre los demás villanos. Razón por la que ambos se separarían para obtener más información en ese segundo tercer día de búsqueda.

La búsqueda empezó justo en el momento en que entró a Kabukicho, cuidando con que la capucha no se le cayera, como ex héroe, no era del todo bienvenido en esos lugares, así que tendría que estar atento a cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. No quería llamar la atención sobre él para poder moverse más libremente.

—Ah. Lo siento. -Levanto su mirar cuando alguien más choco contra él.

Hizo una mueca, ¿porque tenía que toparse con ella? Para empezar, ni siquiera recordaba que ella estuviera viviendo en las cercanías de Tokio. Bufo, declarando que ese no era su día, tan rápido había chocado con alguien indeseable y no había tenido oportunidad de obtener información. Para empezar, ella era una de las causantes de su desgracia, de que su amado le dejara. Intentó continuar con su camino, ignorándola antes de que ella le reconociera, pero no fue demasiado rápido al parecer cuando le retuvieron del antebrazo.

—Etto... ¿cómo has estado? -Era obvio lo tensa y nerviosa que se encontraba por su presencia.

No contesto y con un brusco movimiento de brazo se libró, intentando volver a pasarla de largo, ignorándola, pero por segunda vez fue bloqueado su paso.

—Espera... yo... yo...

—Si no tienes nada inteligente que decir, suéltame. -Contesto con desprecio.

—Por favor, vuelve...-Fue apenas un susurro y milagrosamente la escucho a pesar de todo el ruido que tenían alrededor- Ya ha paso un año... él no quisiera verte así... Además... en una semana es su aniversario...

—Te lo dije, si no tienes nada inteligente que decir no me hables. -Le gruño, deseando golpearla para que se callara.

—¡Tienes que superarlo! -Exclamo ella con sus manos sobre su pecho- ¡Hasta él te lo pidió!

Vio a la mujer derramar lágrimas que solo lograron molestarlo, él era la víctima no ella, ella no tenía derecho a llorar. ¡No lo tenía!

—¡Cállate! -La tomo del brazo, apretándolo fuertemente- Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada, por tu estupidez fue que él me dejo.

Le echó en cara, con la rabia bullendo por su garganta y reflejándose en sus palabras. Sintió un nudo en su estómago, demasiado doloroso al pensar en todas las cosas que esa maldita le recordaba.

—Me estás lastimando...-Intento soltarse, pero solo logro que el agarre se fortaleciera.

Ella estaba segura de una cosa, aquel hombre ya no era el mismo que conoció en la escuela de héroes; esos ojos antes cálidos y juguetones carecían de brillo alguno de vida, pero lo que más le conmociono, fue que la miraran con odio y rencor, tan filosos que si pudieran ya la hubieran acuchillado.

—¿Uraraka?

Ambos voltearon a la derecha, encontrándose con otro viejo compañero. Él la soltó al darse cuenta que el momento había empeorado, ya no era solo uno, sino dos personas que de solo verlas quería matarlas.

—Todoroki. -Nombro la castaña, aliviada de la ayuda.

Dio media vuelta, irse por la derecha sería imposible con esos dos ahí y él no tenía tiempo que perder con ellos. Todos esos supuestos héroes eran los causantes de su actual estado. De su perdida. De su muerte en vida.

—¡Espera! -Le detuvo la voz del bicolor- Sabemos que... Midoriya no...

—¡Cállate! ¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de hablarme! ¡Déjenme solo! -Se giró a encararlos con odio.

Fue consciente de su actitud los lastimaba al igual que sus palabras, pero también podía ver que no podían refutarle lo dicho. Después de todo, era verdad, ellos eran culpables de que estuviera solo y abandonado.

—¡Aquí estás! -Les interrumpió una cuarta voz.

Los héroes abrieron los ojos al ver a la joven abrazarse al brazo de su antiguo compañero. Se extrañaron demasiado cuando él no la aparto, y tampoco comento nada cuando los pechos de la chica se acercaron demasiado a su cuerpo.

—¿Quién eres? -Cuestiono Uraraka mirando a la mujer frente a ella, no la conocía.

—Nadie que te importe. -Contesto Toga con una sonrisa, ocultando su identidad con su quirk.

—¿Qué haces aquí? -Ignoro todo lo demás cuestiono molesto, ya que si él no podía buscar información al menos esperaba que esa loca lo hiciera.

—Vi que necesitabas ayuda y por eso vine. -Sonrió más, cerrando sus ojos castaños- Ya que estamos aquí, vayamos a ver una película.

—¿Quién es ella? -Pregunto Todoroki, desconfiando de la mujer.

—No es nadie. -Contesto con simpleza antes de encaminarse con ella a su lado- No se vuelvan acercar a mí.

—Adiós Héroes. -Agito una mano junto con una sonrisa burlona- Vamos, Riot-sama. -Regreso su atención a su "amado".

—¿Riot-sama? -Se escucho el murmullo de Uraraka.

—Lo que dijo Bakugou parece ser cierto...-Fue lo último que escucho de sus viejos compañeros.

—Red Riot-sama, creo que es mejor que regresemos, se ve terrible...-Dijo al ver la expresión doliente del varón.

—Nadie te pregunto. -No la miro, pero su voz delato lo molesto que estaba- Aun tenemos que encontrar al bastardo de Tomura.

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

_—Eijirou ¿estás bien? -Pregunto preocupado._

_No quería pelear con su pareja por algo como así, además de que no había pasado nada malo. El problema radica en que su pelirrojo se había marchado antes de que su compañera terminara de hablar, lo que aumentaba más el malentendido._

_—Lo siento, es que... No pensé que Uraraka fuese ese tipo de persona, ya me había decepcionado antes y ahora... ¡Es una hipócrita! -Exclamo molesto._

_—Tranquilo Eijirou. Uraraka no...-Fue interrumpido._

_—No la defiendas, Izuku. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a declararse y enfrente de mí, que soy tu pareja? ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? ¿Acaso se le olvido lo que dijo cuando les dijimos a todo el grupo sobre nosotros? ¿No empezó a gritar que la homosexualidad estaba mal y no sé qué otras estupideces dijo?_

_Él escuchó atentamente todo lo que dijo su pareja, esperando con paciencia hasta que el pelirrojo se cansara y pudiera tranquilizarse, que sacara todos aquellos malos sentimientos que guardaba por consideración a su amistad con la chica de gravedad. Entendía a su pareja, pero deseaba poder también mantener su amistad con Uraraka y que Eijirou también renovará el compañerismo con ella._

_—Bien, primero respira profundo y mantén tus celos a raya. -Pidió con una sonrisa divertida, abrazándolo por el cuello. - Necesito aclarar las cosas._

_—Izuku. -Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelirrojo._

_Sonrió aún más cuando su pareja le abrazo por la cintura y lo apegó más a su cuerpo. Lo notaba más calmado._

_—Bien, para empezar; Uraraka solo vino a desechar sus sentimientos por mí, por eso se declaró. -No le permitió que le interrumpiera colocando un dedo sobre los labios ajenos- Justo cuando te marchaste molesto, -rió ante el puchero del más alto- Uraraka se iba a disculpar por todo lo que nos dijo ese día. Me explico que había estado enamorada de mi desde nuestro primer año en la U.A y que, con esos sentimientos dentro de ella, no pudo controlarse cuando les contamos que estábamos juntos. Los celos la cegaron, si, tal vez no sea lo más justificable, pero es entendible...-Le sonrió para remarcar que a él no le importaba el asunto pasado- Es por eso que vino a vernos hoy; si desea seguir adelante, tiene que olvidarse de sus sentimientos y qué mejor manera que decirlos de frente, para ser formalmente rechazada. Vino a pedirnos disculpas, Eijirou._

_Izuku lo abrazo, lo entendía, incluso si sabían que el amor que sentían era mutuo y fiel, los celos aparecen y así estaba bien para ellos, porque ese tipo de celos mostraban que se amaban demasiado como para compartirse con alguien más._

_—Lo siento..._

_—No tienes que disculparte, solo quería que lo entendieras. -Se paró de punta en los pies, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Si Ashido hiciera lo mismo contigo, yo igual me molestaría. -Aclaró sin pensar muy bien en sus palabras_

_— ¿Mina? -El más pequeño enrojeció al ver que su novio arqueaba una ceja- ¿Qué tiene que ver Mina aquí?_

_—Nada. -Rápidamente se separó del abrazo, dando media vuelta para que no viera su rostro._

_—Izuku._

_No le dio respuesta alguna, avergonzado de su declaración le siguió dando la espalda hasta que fue girado por las manos del contrario sobre sus hombros._

_—Está bien. -Enrojeció más al ser víctima de la mirada interrogante del pelirrojo- A ella le gustabas antes, me lo confeso hace mucho...-Hizo un puchero, mirando hacia otro lado- Sentí celos y me molesté un poco cuando me lo dijo. Claro que me dijo que ya no sentía nada por ti, pero me fue inevitable no sentirme incomodo, además de que es a la única de nuestras amigas a la que llamas por su nombre..._

_— ¿Y el celoso soy yo? -Se vio interrumpido por un abrazo y una sonrisa burlona._

_— ¡Cállate! -Acepto el abrazo, sonriendo._

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

Su anterior investigación había sido interrumpida pero esta vez no lo dejaría hasta obtener algo que le asegurara encontrar a Tomura. Gracias a la noche junto con su capucha y un tapabocas camino entre la gente, siendo más precavido que la noche anterior, ignorado por todos al no ser reconocido esta vez. Hizo una mueca al vagar por calles muy concurridas, no le gustaba, cualquier cosa lo hacía recordar los buenos tiempos junto a él; niños con juguetes del antiguo símbolo de la paz, ropa con su rostro y otras cosas ofreciéndole tributo.

Sin poder soportarlo decidió meterse entre los callejones, al menos allí no vería nada que estrujara su muerto corazón y podría investigar mejor. Tenía que encontrar a Tomura dentro de una semana, tenía que ser en ese tiempo, ya no podía darse el lujo de buscarlo calmadamente y planear un ataque. Caminar por los callejones era peligroso en Kabukicho, era muy fácil encontrarte con un villano o con algún miembro de la Yakuza. En ocasiones se acercaba a gente que se ocultaba en las sombras para obtener información, vendiendo o intercambiar algún plan de la policía.

Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo cuando alguien le dio la información que tanto había deseado. Con la dirección en mente fue en busca del lugar rápidamente, por fin lo había encontrado. Ahora solo tenía que crear un excelente plan para su ataque rápido, no podía permitirse que Tomura se le escapara de nuevo.

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

_Al despertar y encontrarse solo en la cama que compartía desde tiempo atrás con su pareja, decidió salir a buscarlo. Aún estaba adormilado, tallando sus ojos para alejar el sueño. Se acercó a la sala de su departamento en donde por extraña razón la luz permanecía prendida. Se sintió aliviado de verlo sentado en la alfombra de la sala rodeado de papeles que tenía regados por toda la mesa, por un momento pensó que tal vez su pareja hubiera sido llamada para atender alguna emergencia. Sonrió al verlo tan concentrado leyendo una ¿revista?_

_— ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas alturas de la madrugada? -Pregunto parándose a su lado, intentando ver lo que el contrario leía con tanta concentración._

_— ¡Izuku!_

_Arqueo la ceja ante el nerviosismo ajeno. Kirishima fue demasiado rápido al cerrar la revista de golpe, ocultándola detrás de sí._

_—Me asustaste. -Le vio colocar la mano en su pecho._

_—Lo siento, no era mi intención. -Respondió con extrañeza. - Pero me sorprendió no verte a mi lado._

_No despego su mirada de la mochila del pelirrojo, lugar donde había guardado aquel libro al tranquilizar su actitud. En su mente intentó encontrarle sentido a lo poco que había logrado leer de la página y la cual estaba en inglés... ¿Qué frase llevaba el "Happy _ing"?_

_—Lo siento, desperté y no pude volver a dormir. -Respondió rápido. - Por lo que aproveche para revisar un caso en equipo. Es sobre Tomura._

_Su mente dejó de buscar respuestas al enigma de lo que ocultaba el pelirrojo y centro su total atención al nuevo tema._

_— ¿Tomura? -Se sentó a su lado en la alfombra._

_— ¡Exacto! -Le acerco algunas hojas- Bueno, en realidad es sobre Dabi._

_— ¿Dabi? -Leyó con atención las hojas- ¿Se separó de la Liga o qué?_

_—No lo creo, sin embargo, sus acciones están muy lejos de lo que la Liga de Villanos hace generalmente._

_Escuchaba a su pareja mientras por su parte leía los diferentes documentos del caso de Kirishima._

_— ¿Se está concentrando en Todoroki? -Pregunto preocupado al leer el análisis de quienes habían intentado averiguar el objetivo de Dabi._

_—Así es, se le ha aparecido ya nueve veces a Todoroki en un mes y su hermana ha dicho que siente que la siguen. Sin contar que la seguridad de la casa de su madre ha sido vulnerada dos veces y el viejo Endever ha sido atacado dos veces por Dabi sin explicación._

_— ¿Porque lo hace? -Colocó su mano sobre su mentón, formando suposiciones- ¿Todoroki le hizo algo?_

_—A excepción de las peleas que tienen por ser héroe y villano, él dice que no recuerda haberle hecho algo tan malo como para que lo tomara personal._

_— ¿Ya le pusieron escolta a Fuyumi-san?_

_—Si, Todoroki se mueve rápido. Cada miembro de la Familia Todoroki a excepción de su padre tiene guardaespaldas ahora._

_— ¿Me pregunto si esto tiene que ver con la Liga o en verdad es personal?_

_—Mi instinto me dice que es la Liga. Con Tomura nunca se sabe, ese hombre está loco, todas las cosas que ha hecho son tan descabelladas y sin sentido que no me sorprendería que solo lo enviará para torturar al héroe número tres. -Respondió mientras él miraba los demás documentos_

_— ¿Tu qué piensas realmente? -Izuku lo miró fijo, realmente interesado en la respuesta de su pareja. - ¿Podría ser una trampa?_

_—Es posible. Podrían estar haciendo que nos fijemos en los llamativos pasos de Dabi mientras ellos hacen otra cosa. Tendríamos que estar atentos a otros eventos que parezcan insignificantes, pero que no lo sean en el trasfondo._

_—Tienes razón, pero... ¿porque si esto tiene que ver con la liga no me han dicho nada? -Hizo un puchero- Todo lo referente a ellos, yo debería de estar informado._

_—Es porque aún no se sabe si es personal. -Intento ignorar el abrazo del pelirrojo._

_—Aun así. -Le fue inevitable corresponder el cariño, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja- Dabi es miembro de la Liga de los Villanos, debería de ser informado._

_—Ya estás siendo informado, amor._

_—Supongo que sí, pero..._

_—Lo más probable es que te avisen pronto, Todoroki pedirá tu ayuda sin dudar._

_Izuku le miró con una sonrisa feliz y burlona por unos minutos, y ahora fue el turno del contrario por sentirse intrigado._

_— ¿Quién lo diría?_

_— ¿Qué? -Enarco una ceja._

_—Si cuando estaba en la U.A me dijeran que te volverías un excelente Héroe Investigador, no lo creería. No tienes la pinta de saber investigar._

_— ¡Que cruel!_

_— ¡Jajaja! ¡Para! ¡Las Jajá Cosquillas... jajaja!_

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

Fuera de la que había asegurado era la guarida principal de la Liga de los villanos, se preparaba para el asalto que realizarían.

—Tú te encargas de los demás mientras yo termino con Tomura. -Indico con seriedad.

—Por supuesto, Riot-sama. -Acepto Toga con una gran sonrisa, preparada para el ataque.

Ah, ya no podía esperar más, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante la simple idea de al fin ver cumplido su objetivo de un año.

— ¡Ahora!

Derribó la puerta de una patada, sobresaltando a los delincuentes que vagueaban cerca de la entrada. Con una risa llena de diversión la chica se adelantó, hiriendo a los enemigos que por lo repentino del ataque se quedaba estático. Cuando al fin salieron de la impresión los villanos no dudaron en atacarles, pero la chica aun así se encargaba de ellos. Se encaminó al interior sin inmutarse por los cuerpos que dejaba Toga en su camino. Golpeaba sin contenerse a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino al lograr sobrevivir a las navajas de Himiko, dejándolos inconscientes y sangrantes. Ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlos al no tener importancia para él, solo quería llegar lo más pronto posible al último cuarto, donde seguramente se encontraba Tomura al que seguramente ya le hubieran avisado de su llegada.

—Por fin... juro que lo matare para que nunca vuelva a tocarte, para que nunca vuelva a posar sus asquerosas manos en ti nuevamente. -Susurro para sí, cerrando sus ojos en lo que esperaba que Himiko se encargará de un grupo de chicas enfrente de él- Todo estará bien, Izuku... Al fin podrás descansar.

Activo su quirk al patear la última puerta, destrozándola en miles de pedazos. Su corazón se aceleró y los sentimientos lo envolvieron de golpe al ver de frente a su peor enemigo.

—Jajá... por fin nos volvemos a ver. -La irritante voz de Shiragaki llegó a sus oídos, crispándole los nervios.

Su interior era un remolino de emociones; desde la realización de su sueño más deseado hasta la furia y tristeza que envolvían los recuerdos de su último encuentro, aquel en donde perdió a su persona amada.

—Tomura. -Gruño el ruin nombre con gran desprecio.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. -Su contestación llena de burla y diversión lo hacían enojar más. - Ya sé que me odias tanto.

¿Odiarlo? Ese sentimiento quedaba tan corto para lo que sentía por ese hombre. Quería partirle la cara en ese instante, deseaba verlo sufrir, tal y como él lo hizo con su amado.

—Es irónico ¿no crees? -Continuó sin inmutarse del enfado ajeno- El mejor héroe del mundo se entregó a la oscuridad, y el mejor villano a la luz.

— ¿Luz? -Bufo.

— ¿No te has enterado? -Fingió el tono de sorpresa- He estado haciendo donaciones caritativas en el mundo entero desde nuestro último encuentro.

— ¿Entregar balas para anular los quirks a otras organizaciones criminales te parece caritativo? -Cuestiono.

Él no había ido a escuchar sus planes ni siquiera había ido para salvar al mundo, solo buscaba venganza, pero mientras hablaban analizaba la situación; el cuarto era bastante amplio, pero estaba repleto de muebles, Himiko se había encargado de dos de cuatro villanos que estaban ahí también y en esos momentos peleaba con los otros dos.

—Por supuesto. -Aseguró, quitándose la mano de su padre de la cara- Si fuese otra persona, las vendería para conseguir dinero, sin embargo, yo las estoy regalando. -El hombre rió retorcidamente.

Y él no pudo pensar que las cicatrices que le había hecho Izuku en la cara en el pasado hacía que se viera más repugnante de lo que era.

—Realmente te ves lamentable.

Ante esas palabras ya no se quedó quieto y se lanzó al ataque. Hace tiempo que los antecesores de los peores poderes habían muerto; All might e Izuku así como también el viejo poseedor del All for one, siendo incapaz de pasar su poder en totalidad a Shigaraki. Atrás había quedado la batalla del bien y el mal. No obstante, la lucha continuaba, pero ahora solo era el mal contra mal. La venganza nunca era buena y lo sabía, pero no podía perdonar todo lo que ese hombre le hizo a la única persona que le comprendió y le estiro la mano sin temor, que le sonrió y consoló en sus días más triste, quien le brindó el amor de pareja.

Aun podía recordar aquel fatídico día como si lo viviera cada noche en sus sueños. Por su descuido, por culpa de Katsuki y los demás, él había tenido que interponerse en medio de un ataque por la espalda de parte de Tomura. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ponerse en medio? ¿Es que acaso no sabía que sin él no podía seguir hacia delante?

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

_Corría rápidamente para llegar al lugar donde una gran batalla sucedía. Debía apresurarse a llegar y ayudar a sus compañeros héroes, incluyendo a Red Riot. Había estado en una reunión en la estación de policía cuando le notificaron del caos que se creó en una vieja fábrica del sur de la ciudad vecina, justo donde se llevaba a cabo la redada en la que Kirishima le contó que participaría para atrapar a Dabi. Nunca pensó que le pedirían participar y es que hasta donde sabia, el plan estaba yendo bastante bien, la hermana de Todoroki ya había sido recuperada por lo que ahora solo faltaba Uraraka. No podía creer que Shiragaki se había hecho de ambas chicas sin que lo notaran._

_Algo malo de la situación era que fue justo como había dicho su amado en una conversación pasada, todo había sido una trampa; las acciones de Dabi solo habían sido un señuelo, mientras el verdadero objetivo había sido secuestrar a Eri. Desconocía lo que planeaban hacer ahora con su pequeña, pero no lo permitiría, razón por la que se aseguró de llevarla con héroes de su confianza antes de ir a la vieja fábrica. La única opción que se le ocurría para que Tomura quisiera a su pequeña es que quisieran continuar con los planes de Chisaki, sin embargo, las balas que quitaban el quirk habían sido inutilizadas en cuanto la pequeña Eri había conseguido controlar su poder._

_Se detuvo en cuanto llego, todos los miembros más altos de la liga de los villanos estaban allí, tranquilos y con una sonrisa habiendo derribado a los héroes que habían participado en la redada. Mientras buscaba a su pareja con la mirada, se topó con los ojos vacíos de Dabi y con una gran sorpresa. No podía creerlo, se supone que ya había sido rescatada. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo es que todo había terminado en aquella situación? Justo cuando pensó que podía derrotar por fin a Shiragaki Tomura las circunstancias se lo impedían, no sabía si realmente aquellas personas que tenían esposadas eran las verdaderas Uraraka y Fuyumi o eran clones de Twice, incluso una podría ser Toga Himiko._

_Estaba confundido. No sabía qué hacer, no podía moverse, si hacía un movimiento en falso podría poner en peligro a su amiga y la hermana de su amigo. Eso sin contar que no veía a Kirishima por ningún lado._

_— ¿Que sucede, símbolo de la paz? -Cuestiono Tomura con una gran sonrisa de burla._

_._

_La batalla fue inevitable. Él solo contra los principales de la liga en lo que llegaban sus demás compañeros, lo cual no tardó en pasar; "Explosión" y "Shouto" fueron los primeros en llegar, ayudándole con los restantes del grupo. Gracias a su fuerza bruta había logrado noquear a algunos en cuanto se abalanzaron contra él, dejando solo a los más peligrosos. Fuyumi había resultado ser la verdadera, siendo notificados primero por la policía, que les informo que la Fuyumi que custodiaban era un clon y siendo confirmado por "Chargebolt" que rescato a las chicas. Uraraka también resultó ser la verdadera, quien deseo unirse a la pelea, pero que lamentablemente para ella y para sus seres queridos, le fue imposible al perder su habilidad, de algún modo, Tomura había logrado completar la ambición de Kai Chisaki._

_Al verse librado de los demás villanos gracias a sus compañeros, logró centrarse en su propio encuentro con Shigaraki, quien gracias a uno de los quirk dado por su "sensei" había logrado soportar sus golpes al 100%. La batalla con el líder del mal se convirtió en un encuentro de resistencia por una parte y por otra en evasivas, después de todo era peligroso ser tocado por sus manos. No noto que se había estado conteniendo por la preocupación de no saber nada de su pareja hasta que mandó volar a su rival con un puñetazo al momento en que Shouto derrotó a "Space", liberando del espacio alternativo que creaba ese villano para encerrar a sus enemigos. Red Riot se unió a la batalla después de recuperarse y eso le ayudó a centrarse ciegamente en Tomura._

_La fábrica y sus alrededores se volvió un terreno en ruinas. Los héroes que no podían pelear ayudaban con la evacuación de civiles cercanos a esa descomunal batalla de héroes contra villanos, mientras que más delincuentes salían de todos lados como si fueran cucarachas multiplicándose para ayudar a sus líderes. Fuego, tierra, polvo, derrumbes, inundaciones, tornados; la gran variedad de quirk crearon la visión de un infierno para las personas que observaban a la lejanía ya que, debido a lo riesgoso, los reporteros no podían acercarse._

_— ¡Hey, ustedes dos! -Escucho el grito de Red Riot._

_El encuentro estaba llegando a su fin cuando él logró dejar fuera de batalla a Tomura, sin su líder presente poco podían hacer los demás, sin embargo, todo se complicó cuando Bakugou y Todoroki fueron tras los que huían, sin notar que Dabi y otros dos villanos de gran peligro eran librados por unos Nomus perfeccionados que llegaron al lugar gracias a la habilidad de Black Mist, quien se había mantenido escondido hasta ese momento._

_—Detrás de ustedes._

_No se enteró quien gritó porque en ese momento de distracción él cometió el error de olvidar vigilar al más peligroso. Fue cuestión de segundos. Confiado en que Shigaraki no recobraría el conocimiento por el fuerte golpe que le dio en la nuca, le ignoro, centrando su atención en otro punto. Su primer error. Cuando regresó su mirada al mayor rival, fue tarde, Shigaraki se había levantado y atacándolo mientras él les advertía en un grito a sus dos viejos compañeros de clases que estaban en la línea de fuego de Dabi._

_Su mente se nubló ante lo inevitable, sus pensamientos se bloquearon y su cuerpo actuó solo cuando le protegieron. La última imagen que se grabó de aquel momento es la mirada de Izuku Midoriya perdiendo la luz de la vida entre sus brazos._

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

Lanzó el primer golpe y el muy maldito logro esquivarlo con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Que sucede, Héroe? Acaso el que sucumbieras a la venganza, ¿es por tu pareja?

El bastardo de Tomura amaba verlo sufrir y por mucho que no quisiera darle ese placer no podía hacerlo. Al inicio no entendía porque lo atacó a él si la batalla era contra Izuku, conocía lo suficiente a ese villano como para saber que no fue por la pequeña distancia entre ellos, pero después lo comprendió, todo el mundo conocía su relación con el segundo símbolo de la paz, por lo que Shigaraki seguramente pensó que, dañándole a él, haría sufrir a Midoriya, no obstante, lo que ninguno pensó fue que Deku se interpusiera como un escudo. Logrando no solo su objetivo de vencer a la mayor figura de heroísmo, sino también matándolo en vida a él.

—Oh, ahora que te veo de cerca, estas usando el traje de tu pareja. -Esquivo con algo de dificultad la mano derecha de ese tipo- Jajaja. -Puso distancia entre ellos al no comprender sus palabras- Eres lamentable, héroe.

—¡Cállate!

Sus palabras no lo detendrían, pero se sentía confundido por oírle. No encontraba nada gracioso en el asunto.

—No puedo creer que solo porque eres el símbolo de la paz todo el mundo haya aceptado tu asquerosa relación con esa porquería de héroe...

—¡Silencio!

Aprovechando la repentina distracción del contrario lo golpeó directamente en la cara, no permitiría que él ensuciara el nombre de su amado. No volvería a dejar que lo viera, no permitiría que se acercara a él. Había prometido que nunca dejaría que alguien más lo lastimara aun si fuera su recuerdo. Furioso por el golpe que le ladeo el rostro por la poca fuerza, Tomura dejo a un lado las palabras, regresando y esquivando cuanto golpe se dieron.

—¡Esto es por él!

Puños, patadas, golpes con objetos fue lo que secundo a su grito. Aunque el estilo de pelea era diferente al que le conoció durante sus encuentros en el pasado, Shigaraki no prestó gran detalle a eso por estar más preocupado por esquivarle y no recibir un golpe directo en la nuca como la vez anterior, después de todo la habilidad que le dejaba soportar golpes de gran magnitud era débil en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Ninguno cedía, pero la realidad era que el más debilitado era él, estaba seguro que de no ser por su piel endurecida hubiera muerto ya de los golpes brutos que le daba Tomura gracias a la fuerza sobrehumana de una de las habilidades heredadas por All for one. Si bien había logrado esquivar sus manos abiertas todas las veces, le fue imposible hacerlo en ese momento en que trastabilló con un cuerpo de los muertos dejado por Himiko, que yacía muy entretenida marcando el rostro de una chica en el cuarto anterior. Le había anunciado minutos antes que se encargaría de los demás villanos que estaban llegando.

La mano de Tomura alcanzó su tobillo, desintegrando parte de su zapato y piel. Logró zafarse con un movimiento rápido, acertando una patada con su pie herido en el mentón del delincuente número uno. La fuerza con la que lo golpeó fue lo suficiente para hacerle volar y estrellarle en la pared, que se agrieto. Ambos se levantaron, tomando aire sin perderse de vista. Listos para continuar la siguiente ronda de golpes. Ninguno se detendría hasta matar, al contrario.

—Vamos mátame, deja de contenerte. -Shigaraki se sentía ofuscado por no ser el centro de atención de su oponente- El matarme no te regresara a tu querido Red Riot. -Escupió sangre que se acumuló en su boca al morderse la lengua durante el anterior golpe.

Estaba por lanzarse de nuevo a golpearle cuando su nombre le llamó la atención, ¿porque ese bastardo mencionaba su nombre en lugar del de su amado Izuku? Le miró como si estuviera loco, algo muy probable.

—¿Es que acaso ya estás tan moribundo como para confundir los nombres? -Le cuestiono con burla.

Por fuera intento mantener indiferencia, sin embargo, la incomodidad se apoderó de él, su mente le pedía que lo matara y no escuchara su respuesta, pero otra parte le decía lo contrario. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, intentando comprender el significado de las palabras del contrario. La carcajada que soltó Tomura segundos después le erizó todo su cuerpo, negó con la cabeza, no quería escuchar el motivo de la risa. Cabreado por ser la eterna burla de ese asesino, se abalanzó contra él, derribándolo con tal fuerza que el suelo se agrieto, alzó el puño derecho dispuesto a golpearle el rostro hasta desfigurarlo.

—¡Eres genial, Midoriya Izuku! -Su mano se detuvo en el aire- ¡¿Tanto fue tu dolor de perderlo para fingir ser él?! Jajaja...

Su cuerpo se tensó mientras su mente se volvía un mar de confusión, ¿de qué estaba hablando aquel tipo? Él era Red Riot. Él era Kirishima Eijirou, la pareja de Midoriya Izuku, el símbolo de la paz. Aquel gran héroe que fue asesinado por... Una fuerte punzada atacó su mente. Su mirada se tornó borrosa y su cuerpo entero sufrió un espasmo cuando intentó negar la locura ajena.

Soltó la ropa de Tomura que seguía riendo sin control ante una segunda punzada en su mente. Se levantó del cuerpo ajeno, caminando en reversa hasta topar con una mesa sufriendo de una serie de punzadas que llegaban acompañadas de recuerdos de aquella tragedia. Cada noche en sus sueños por casi un año su mente logró reconstruir los sucesos de aquel día, y aunque algunos eran confusos e incomprensibles desde su punto de vista, estaba seguro que Izuku se interpuso en el golpe que él recibiría, desintegrándose parte de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo en que caía entre sus brazos y Tomura era alejado de golpe por Bakugou y Todoroki, quienes regresaban tarde y por quienes se distrajo él.

Recuperó su control, dispuesto a dejar de oír los delirios de Tomura. Activo de nuevo su quirk pero noto algo extraño cuando colocó su puño enfrente de él al tomar una postura de ataque, con gran shock vio que sus manos no tenían el quirk de endurecimiento que deberían de tener. Miro a un lado y no supo si calificarlo como una mala broma de la vida o simple casualidad, un gran espejo estaba frente a él, había sobrevivido a la destrucción que crearon en su encuentro. El reflejo que mostró le reveló su verdadero ser... Quien se reflejaba no era Kirishima Eijirou sino más bien Midoriya Izuku, con el traje de héroe de Red Riot y con el cabello pintado de color negro.

Y como si solo faltara esa pieza en el rompecabezas que era su mente fragmentada, todo tomó forma. Nuevamente lo recordó, de la manera correcta, aquel trágico día... Shigaraki río de nuevo al verle a punto de quebrarse.

—Izuku Midoriya, has perdido la realidad...

.

* * *

**Tetsuna:** Ciao~ Ciao~ Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.

**Angelice:** ¿Ustedes que piensan de la situación?

**Marlene:** Pobre de mí Deku... -empieza a llorar- Pobre de mí Kirishima

**Nos vemos~**


	3. Realidad

**Tetsuna Hibari: **¡Nuevo Capitulo! ¡Esperamos les guste!

.

**TÍTULO:** Fragmentos

**RESUMEN:** Vivirás muerto en vida con el único objetivo de dar muerte a quien te quitó al amor...

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +13 años

**CATEGORÍA:** Boku no Hero: Academia.

**GÉNEROS:** BL, Angst, Tragedia.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Muerte de personaje.

**PAREJA: **Kirishima Eijirou x Izuku Midoriya.

_Cursiva = Recuerdos_

**_Cursiva y negrita = Llamada por telefono._**

**_** = Pensamientos._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 - REALIDAD**

* * *

.

_La batalla fue inevitable. Él solo contra los principales de la liga en lo que llegaban sus demás compañeros, lo cual no tardo en pasar; "Explosión" y "Shouto" fueron los primeros en llegar, ayudándole con los restantes del grupo. Gracias a su fuerza bruta había logrado noquear a algunos en cuanto se abalanzaron contra él, dejando solo a los más peligrosos. Fuyumi había resultado ser la verdadera, siendo notificados primero por la policía, que les informo que la Fuyumi que custodiaban era un clon y siendo confirmado por "Chargebolt" que rescato a las chicas. Uraraka también resulto ser la verdadera, quien deseo unirse a la pelea pero que lamentablemente para ella y para sus seres queridos, le fue imposible al perder su habilidad, de algún modo, Tomura había logrado completar la ambición de Kai Chisaki._

_Al verse librado de los demás villanos gracias a sus compañeros, logro centrarse en su propio encuentro con Shigaraki, quien gracias a uno de los quirk dado por el "sensei" había logrado soportar sus golpes al 100%. La batalla con el líder del mal se convirtió en un encuentro de resistencia por una parte y por otra en evasivas, después de todo era peligroso ser tocado por sus manos. No noto que se había estado conteniendo por la preocupación de no saber nada de su pareja hasta que mando volar a su rival con un puñetazo al momento en que Shouto derroto a "Space", liberando del espacio alternativo que creaba ese villano para encerrar a sus enemigos._

_— ¡Red Riot! -Grito Shouto, ayudando a su amigo para que tomara aire._

_Suspiro tranquilo, al menos ahora ya sabía dónde estaba y su estado. Evadió la mano derecha de Shigaraki, tomándola entre sus manos y lanzándolo por los aires, esperando a que cayera para acertar otro golpe, que no llego cuando el líder de los malos se ayudó de otro quirk robado para caer fuera de su alcance. Escucho sus burlas, pero las ignoro, dispuesto a no caer en sus juegos mentales, donde lo único que buscaría seria intentar confundirlo y sembrar la semilla de desconfianza._

_Se preocupo un poco cuando Red Riot se unió a la batalla después de recuperarse, pero se dijo así mismo que eso era parte de sus deberes como héroes, además de que el tenerlo peleando cerca era reconfortante, le ayudo a centrarse ciegamente en Tomura, confiado en que su pareja y los demás héroes le cuidarían la espalda de un segundo enemigo. Y es que podía poner su vida en las manos del pelirrojo sin dudar, sabiendo que Kirishima siempre le protegería y volverían a casa después de vencer al enemigo._

_La fábrica y sus alrededores se volvió un terreno en ruinas, similar al que presencio en primera fila durante la pelea de All Might y All for One en el rescate de Bakugou en su época de estudiante. Los héroes que no podían pelear ayudaban con la evacuación de civiles cercanos a esa descomunal batalla de héroes contra villanos, mientras que más delincuentes salían de las calles como si fueran cucarachas multiplicándose para ayudar a sus líderes. Fuego, tierra, polvo, derrumbes, inundaciones, tornados; la gran variedad de quirk crearon la visión de un infierno para las personas que observaban a la lejanía, ya que, debido al alto riesgo de salir lastimado, los reporteros no podían acercarse._

_El encuentro estaba llegando a su fin cuando él logro dejar fuera de batalla a Tomura de un golpe certero en el cuello, sin su líder presente, poco podían hacer los villanos restantes, sin embargo, todo se complicó cuando Bakugou y Todoroki fueron tras los que huían para arrestares._

_— ¡Esperen bastardos! -No tuvo problemas en identificar la voz._

_Curioso, volteo levemente el rostro para ver a la víctima de su explosivo amigo de infancia._

_— ¡Hey, ustedes dos! -Les grito para que regresaran._

_Ni ellos ni él notaron que Dabi y otros dos villanos de gran peligro fueron liberados por unos Nomus perfeccionados que llegaron al lugar gracias a la habilidad de Black Mist, quien se había mantenido escondido hasta ese momento._

_— ¡Detrás de ustedes! -Escucho el grito de voz de su pareja._

_Fue su error, eso era seguro, pues en ese momento de distracción, él olvido vigilar al más peligroso de los malos ahí presentes. Fue cuestión de segundos pero que bastaron para destrozar su mundo. Confiado en que Shigaraki no recobraría el conocimiento por el fuerte golpe que le dio en la nuca, le ignoro, centrando su atención en sus compañeros incontrolables. Su primer error de esa noche. Cuando regreso su mirada a su rival, fue tarde, Shigaraki se había levantado y se lanzó hacia él atacándolo, aprovechando que estaba distraído advirtiendo en un grito a sus dos viejos compañeros de clases los cuales estaban en la línea de fuego de Dabi._

_Su mente se nublo ante lo inevitable, su tiempo de reacción era menor por culpa del agotamiento, sus pensamientos se bloquearon y su cuerpo solo pudo esperar el golpe por la espalda. Error numero dos; esperar y no actuar. El tercer error fue el olvidar su propio pensamiento anterior, aquel en donde estaba seguro que Kirishima cuidaría su espalda. El cuarto error y el más fatal; era el no haberse equivocado._

_Las emociones se acumularon en la boca del estómago cuando al no recibir el golpe como esperaba logro girar por completo, horrorizándose al descubrir a quien pertenecía la sangre que salpico sobre la mitad de su cuerpo._

_— ¡Eijirou!_

_Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y su garganta se bloqueó cuando un peso extra cayo entre sus brazos. Se olvido de Tomura, quien sin tiempo a responder fue apresado por el hielo de Todoroki y atacado por explosiones consecutivas de Bakugou. A partir de aquel momento la realidad se distorsiono, las voces y sonidos causados por la lucha se volvieron solo el fondo de la imagen de su dolor. El único sonido claro fue la voz de su amado dándole excusas del porque se interpuso y peticiones sobre su vida al saber que era el fin, ningún doctor podría reponer la mitad derecha de su cuerpo que desintegro Tomura._

_—Por favor, no me dejes. -Estaba seguro que eran las únicas palabras entendibles entre sus gritos de dolor._

_La última imagen que se grabó en su mente de aquel momento, es la mirada de Kirishima Eijirou perdiendo la luz de la vida._

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces de manera frenética; sus ojos, su mente, su corazón, todo su ser no deseaba aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo ante él...

_~Lo siento, Izuku...~_

La voz de su amado se escuchaba clara en su mente, repitiendo una y otra vez su adiós. Declarando su eterno amor con sus últimas fuerzas... ¿Cómo es que había sucedido eso? ¿Cuál era real y cual era mentira? ¿Quien murió aquel día? ¿Kirishima o Midoriya? Estaba seguro que fue el segundo, pero el reflejo en el espejo le desmentía. El dolor incremento, regreso al nivel de aquella noche.

Kirishima.

Su amado Kirishima.

Su amado no estaba a su lado.

No respiraba.

No estaba vivo.

Estaba muerto.

La realidad llego tan de golpe a su mente y con tanta claridad, que simplemente todo su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar. Se quedo estático. Si ese recuerdo era el correcto, era el verdadero, eso solo significaba que su mente prefirió crear una realidad alterna en donde el sufrimiento fuera menor. Y no le recriminaría por ello, ahora mismo estaba a punto de morir de dolor de solo recordar.

Las dudas carcomían su razón y el dolor su corazón. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? ¿No podría regresar el tiempo y evitar su muerte a cambio de la suya? Estaba dispuesto a eso y más. ¿Porque las cosas debieron llegar a ese punto? Kirishima no debía de haber salido herido. ¿Por qué no fue más fuerte? Se había prometido nunca fallar en su deber de héroe ¿Por qué Uraraka se dejó secuestrar? ¡Era una profesional! ¿Porque Kacchan y Todoroki tenían que ser tan impulsivos? Ninguno había madurado y he ahí las consecuencias. ¿Porque no obedecieron sus órdenes? Nadie debió de haber salido herido. ¿Porque tuvo que bajar la guardia? Si tan solo él no hubiera perdido de vista al asesino...

—Ei...jirou...-su voz se quebraba.

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

_Se olvido de todo y centro su atención, la poca cordura que tenía en él._

_—Por favor... Por favor no me dejes..._

_—En verdad lo lamento...-escupió sangre, preocupándolo-...sigue adelante, Izuku..._

_—No me digas que no volveré a verte. -Pidió con los ojos derramando lagrimas sin parar. -Por favor, Eijirou, Resiste._

_—Izuku... Escúchame...-negó con la cabeza, no deseaba escucharlo._

_—No... por favor, no... no puedo hacerlo solo. -suplico, sus compañeros peleaban, pero le importaba poco, solo no quería separarse de su pareja. - Me lo prometiste..._

_—Es... estarás...-Sintió la única mano que aún tenía tocarle la mejilla- bien... Eres fuerte, amor..._

_—No puedo vivir sin ti...-No deseaba escuchar más._

_—Izuku... Te amo... Por favor, perdóname...-La mano cayo y ambos pares de ojos dejaron de brillar._

_— ¡Eijirou!_

_._

_:::::_

_._

Toco su cabeza, le dolía demasiado, esos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos. Su respiración era errática, su corazón bombeaba tan rápido y se sentía tan apretado dentro de su pecho que parecía que podría explotar. Dolía. Dolía hasta el alma.

—Venga, Izuku, tu y yo sabemos muy bien lo que paso ese día. -Burlo Tomura, deleitándose con el dolor ajeno- Solo debes aceptarlo.

—No. -Su mente le estaba haciendo bromas, eso quería creer.

—Jajá ¡Eres un idiota, Midoriya! Jajá -La risa de Tomura no se detenía, logrando que su cabeza retumbara aún más.

—No... No...

— ¡Estás loco! -Continúo burlándose de él.

— ¡Cállate! -Sujeto fuertemente su cabeza, el dolor era más insoportable en sus intentos por negarse dicha muerte.

— ¡¿Quien dijo que los héroes eran los cuerdos?!

—¡Cállate!

No dudo en lanzarse al ataque de nuevo, que importaba que quirk utilizaba, esta vez se aseguraría de que no hubiera un mañana para ese asesino.

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

_Noche o día... lluvia, sol o nieve... acompañado o solo... No podía, no aguantaba. Todo era igual. Las horas no transcurrían en la soledad en la que vivía, se sentía morir de dolor y frio al no tenerle a su lado, y lo peor de todo, es que no tenía fin. Extrañaba todo de él; su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cicatriz, sus brazos, su calor, su voz, su amor... Las lágrimas recorrían una y otra vez el mismo camino, no se detenían, no paraban, encontrando solo la muerte al terminar de recorrer su rostro..._

_Ya no aguantaba más..._

_El dolor en vida era tan insoportable que incluso la muerte sonaba más cariñosa._

_—No... Eijirou... Eijirou...-Caminaba en círculos en su habitación._

_No soportaba estar en ese lugar, en donde en cada rincón existía un recuerdo a su lado, una anécdota donde fue feliz. No había dormido en días sobre la cama al sentir un dolor mayor al ver el lado contrario de la misma vacío. Todos los objetos estaban en par en ese hogar, representando el típico lugar de una pareja con gustos similares. Una pareja feliz. Un futuro matrimonio que termino antes de empezar._

_Se detuvo abruptamente dejándose caer al suelo después de un rato, abrazando sus pies y ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas en el rincón más apartado del cuarto, aquel pedazo oculto en la oscuridad. Realmente no podía creer que la persona que más amaba en ese mundo ya no estuviera a su lado, cuando aún podía sentir sus caricias de tan solo recordarlas. Había permanecido encerrado solo en lo que fue su antigua recamara llorando su dolor sin hacer caso a los insistentes toques en la puerta todo el tiempo. Es que acaso sus compañeros de profesión no podían dejarle en paz, ya habían causado demasiado dolor en su vida._

_—Por... Por favor... No importa quien, solo... solo, por favor, regrésenlo a mi lado... Devuélvanmelo...-Suplico a la nada que le regresara su felicidad._

_Nuevos toques en la puerta lo alertaron, preparándose para gritarles de nueva cuenta que le dejaran en paz y se largaran. ¿Porque ninguno entendía que solo le estaban haciendo daño con su presencia? Ellos tenían la culpa. Tenían la culpa de que ahora estuviera solo. Esos que se llamaban sus amigos y héroes profesionales, fueron los causantes de que Kirishima no esté a su lado, con sus acciones solitarias, despreocupadas y egoístas. Ellos causaron las distracciones aquel día._

_—Deku... ¿estás bien? -La voz de la chica gravedad le recordó que estaban afuera, invadiendo el resto del departamento que compro con su amado- ¿Deku?_

_¿Cómo podían preguntarle eso? Era una pregunta tan absurda. ¡Claro que no estaba bien! ¡No lo estaba! ¡Estaba solo! ¡Kirishima no estaba a su lado!_

_— ¿Deku?_

_— ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Déjame solo Uraraka! -grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Ya te dije que no deseo ver a nadie! ¡Solo lo quiero a él! ¡Solo a él!_

_Todo se quedó en silencio, no supo cuánto tiempo paso y ni le importaba. La luz de la luna se filtró por sus ventanas, iluminando tenuemente el cuarto. Fue inesperado, pero de gran jubilo cuando al levantar su rostro sorprendido por la repentina iluminación, sus ojos chocaron con su propio reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tiempo atrás él compro. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos y gemidos salieron de sus labios, no creyendo lo que se mostró ante sus ojos. Esta ahí. Frente a él. Su egoísta petición fue escuchada._

_~Izuku~_

_—Amor...-Se levanto para ir a tomar la mano que le extendían. Al fin había regresado por él. - Eijirou, regresaste..._

_~Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿no? ~_

_— ¡Si, claro que sí! -Coloco su mano sobre la contraria, sintiendo el frio del vidrio, pero ignorándolo. - No volverás a dejarme, ¿verdad?_

_~Has sido tú, quien me ha dejado...~_

_—Pero yo no..._

_— ¡Maldito Deku!_

_El repentino grito y azote de la puerta de su habitación sin duda en el pasado lo abrían asustado, pero ahora mismo ni siquiera reacciono, absorto en el miedo que le invadió cuando la luz del exterior ahuyento a su pareja._

_— ¡¿Me estas escuchando, maldito?! -Fue jalado del cuello de su camisa, enfrentándose a los ojos carmín de su explosivo compañero._

_— ¿Que deseas, Kac...Katsuki? -El dolor le impedía gritarle._

_— ¿Ha? -Bakugou no dudo en zarandearlo- No me importa realmente como te sientas, solo sal de este maldito lugar que preocupas a todos esos bastardos..._

_—Vete...-Ordeno, por culpa de una idiotez Kirishima se fue de nuevo._

_Seguramente Eijirou también los culpaba a ellos y por eso se fue en cuanto les interrumpieron. Tal vez también estuviera molesto con él y por eso hasta ese momento había regresado._

_—No hasta..._

_— ¡Vete! - ¿Es que acaso no entendía que, si no se iba, Kirishima no regresaría? - ¡No me importas tu o los demás! -Con fuerza regreso el agarre en el cuello ajeno- ¡¿Qué más desean arrebatarme?!_

_Simplemente deseaba estar solo. Deseaba paz. Deseaba a Eijirou._

_— ¡Que reacciones! -Exclamo, sin inmutarse de la furia desconocida que se mostró en el rostro de su amigo de infancia- Si no te importamos nosotros, al menos piensa en tu madre, tonto. Y, además, ¿crees que el idiota de Kirishima quisiera verte así?_

_—Déjame en paz. -Demando, acertando un puñetazo en el rostro del hombre explosivo- ¡Y no lo nombres!_

_— ¡Maldito!_

_Kaminari y Todoroki le detuvieron, tomando el control de la situación Iida._

_— ¡Despierta Izuku, no puedes caer...!_

_—Déjenme tranquilo. Por su culpa es que ya no está. -Se enfrento al antiguo delegado de su clase_

_— ¿Nuestra culpa? -Todos se detuvieron al escucharle._

_—Si era tan débil como para dejarse secuestra, desde el inicio Uraraka no debió ser heroína. -No le importo el dolor que sus palabras pudieran causar, sencillamente deseaba que ellos compartieran su sufrimiento. - ¿Por qué esos dos siempre son tan impulsivos? -Señalo a los principales culpables- Baje la guardia por su culpa, si hubieran notado que Dabi...-Negó con la cabeza, el dolor regresaba, sentía como si partieran a la mirad su cerebro- Si tan solo no me hubiera confiado de que ustedes me cuidarían la espalda... Si tan solo hubiera sido yo en lugar de él...-Las lágrimas invadieron sin control sus ojos- ¡Déjenme solo!_

_Su grito lleno de dolor y odio genero el silencio total en la habitación. Perdió la fuerza en sus piernas, cayendo de rodillas al suelo en donde lloro amargamente._

_—Tan solo déjenme en paz... por favor...-Rogo en medio de su llanto._

_Escucho la puerta cerrarse, pero él se mantuvo en su lugar durante un rato, en espera de que Kirishima volviera a mostrarse en el espejo, pero no paso. Lleno de sentimientos encontrados, pero con el sufrimiento liderando, se levantó de ahí, sucumbiendo al ataque de histeria que le obligo a lazar todo lo que había en la habitación, intentando sacar aquella sensación que lo volvía loco, estaba triste, enojado, furioso._

_Cuando la lampara del buro de su lado choco con el espejo sintió miedo porque se hubiera roto, suspirando al verle intacto. Se acerco, observando su reflejo, todo en el fondo estaba destrozado. Toco con su mano el vidrio esperanzado de que al sentirle Kirishima regresara, pero nada cambio. Furioso por no ver lo que deseaba golpeo el espejo con su puño desnudo, creando miles de grietas en la superficie del objeto. Se odio a si mismo al comprender la verdad que había estado evadiendo, no fue culpa de los demás, su amado no murió defendiéndolos a ellos, fue por su culpa que Kirishima Eijirou había muerto..._

_—No... por favor... Eijirou...-Rogaba abrazándose a sí mismo- Yo soy quien debió morir... yo soy quien debió morir..._

_Katsuki siempre tuvo razón, él nunca debió ser héroe, era débil, siempre lo fue y siempre lo seria._

_— ¡Deku es quien debió de morir! ¡Si yo hubiera muerto, Eijirou seguiría con vida! -grito, desgarrándose la garganta._

_Levanto la vista intentando mirarse en lo que quedaba del espejo, apenas y podía verse, pero poco importo cuando la imagen que deseaba ver volvió a mostrarse._

_~Al fin lo comprendiste, Izuku~_

_Asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Eijirou murió por equivocación, así que, si Midoriya Izuku moría, tal vez todo cambiaría. Su vista empezó a nublarse y todo oscureció..._

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

Camino lo más tranquilamente que le era posible, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo a causa de las heridas causadas en la batalla. La lucha con Tomura había sido devastadora, habían destruido todo a su paso y el caos creado había atraído a varios héroes que en ese momento se ocupaban de evacuar civiles, una gran cantidad de personas habían quedado atrapadas entre los escombros de la zona al haber sido tomados desprevenidos a altas horas de la noche.

Se vio rodeados de algunos héroes que pedían explicaciones de lo sucedido, pero él simplemente les ignoraba, ahora que había cumplido con su promesa autoimpuesta solo había algo que le quedaba hacer. Sin fuerza alguna en sus piernas cayo de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo algo de sangre, se había esforzado de más y su cuerpo había perdido practica después de un año. Su cabeza dolía horrores después de comprender la realidad; en medio de su sufrimiento por la pérdida de su pareja, comenzó a buscar un culpable, primero fueron los villanos, sus compañeros y al final llego a la conclusión de que él fue el único culpable, no soportando tal veredicto y odiándose a sí mismo por ello, se sumergió en la ilusión donde él moría en lugar de Kirishima, tomando su lugar y actuando como suponía su pareja hubiera actuado o tal vez como él quería actuar pero su persona de símbolo de la paz no le permitía.

Eso o algo parecido es a la única conclusión que podía llegar por el momento, su mente realmente no podía pensar más allá que al fin Shigaraki había pagado. Le costaba aun creer que él no era Kirishima como pensó todo ese tiempo y ya poco le importaba quien era en realidad, ahora solo deseaba llegar a su lado, verle de nuevo y pedirle perdón de frente, anunciándole que había cobrado venganza. Solo existía un lugar donde quería ir y estaba lejos de ahí.

No obstante, eso se le dificulto cuando sus excompañeros llegaron a la escena, intentaron hablarle sin obtener otro resultado que no fuera el mismo que los demás héroes, su silencio y mirada perdida. Sentía la sangre fluir por sus heridas y la respiración cada vez más lenta, debía darse prisa. Intento escapar del lugar escabulléndose de los héroes, dejaría que ellos se encargaran del desastre, él tenía algo más importante que hacer, pero Todoroki no se alejaba de su lado, alentándolo a no rendirse y Yaoyorozu le vigilaba a distancia, esperando una traición más de su parte.

—Disculpe, héroe Shouto...-No identifico la voz y mucho menos tenía fuerzas para girar su rostro para averiguar quién se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Que necesita? -Todoroki miro interrogante al policía que se acercó a ellos.

Shouto estaba al lado de Deku, había solicitado ayuda médica, pero debido al caos creado entre las calles eso tardaría, intentaba mantenerle despierto hablándole, pero no notaba mejoría, Midoriya no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Cuando se le notifico del desastre creado por el símbolo de la paz en su enfrentamiento contra el líder de los villanos no lo creyó, principalmente porque la notificación anunciaba bajas civiles, sin embargo, al llegar a la escena no le quedo duda alguna de que todo era verdad. Midoriya Izuku había desatado un tercer infierno en tierra sin tomar en cuenta a personas inocentes.

Pensó en reprocharle, golpearle incluso para hacerle entrar en razón, debía dejar ir libre el recuerdo de su expareja, debía seguir adelante. Le regresaría la enseñanza que el mismo le dio en su enfrentamiento en el festival deportivo; dejar el pasado atrás. Mas todo eso quedo en el olvido cuando al llegar vio más muerte que vida en el cuerpo del retirado héroe Deku. No tuvo fuerza para pegarle y regañarle, en su lugar solo pudo abrazarle y pedirle perdón, rogar que le permitiera estar a su lado y apoyarle como los amigos que eran desde la preparatoria. Lo mantuvo cerca para darle calor, pero su cuerpo cada vez estaba más frio.

—Necesitamos llevar al señor Midoriya Izuku a la jefatura para interrogarle...

—Él necesita primero ayuda médica...

—Lo sé, y hemos tomado las medidas necesarias. -Aseguro el policía con tranquilidad- Ahora, si me permite hacer mi trabajo.

—Yo le llevare.

—Acomódelo por favor en el asiento trasero de la patrulla. -Señalo el vehículo- Por ahora, es lo máximo a donde puede acompañarle, después de ser atendido e interrogado podrá recogerle.

El joven de dos quirk suspiro, rindiéndose ante la verdadera autoridad, por ahora poco podía hacer por Deku, quien debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones egoístas, cuando todo eso terminara, se aseguraría por sí mismo de estar a su lado, apoyándole. Lo tomo en brazos y se encamino a la patrulla, le acomodo lo mejor que pudo sintiendo la presencia del policía detrás de él, no le sentía confiable pero tampoco podía desacreditarle, siendo que se lo había topado en casos anteriores. El hombre de ley subió al lugar del conductor, despidiéndose del héroe con cortesía.

—Bien, Izuku-sama, ¿a dónde debería llevarle?

La voz juguetona de su compañera le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento minutos después de alejarse de la zona del conflicto, pensó en reprocharle no haberle hecho ver la realidad meses atrás pero realmente dudaba que Toga hubiera logrado hacerle comprender la realidad, además de que sería un desgaste de energía que no poseía ahora.

—Llévame con él. -Pidió, cerrando los ojos con la intención de descansar.

.

:::::

.

_Después de un largo y estresante día de trabajo estábamos cansados al llegar a casa, por lo que Eijirou propuso salir a comprar la cena, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hacerla. Decidimos acudir a nuestro restaurante favorito y entre una tranquila charla sobre nuestros nuevos deberes de héroes reconocidos disfrutamos de un sabroso tazón de katsudon. No fue algo planeado, pero al igual que nuestras otras salidas, para mí fue especial y sé que para él también lo fue._

_Gracias a la solitaria que estaba la calle me anime a tomarle de la mano y recargar mi cabeza sobre su hombro de camino a nuestra casa. Pensando en algo especial que pudiera regalarle en nuestro próximo aniversario en un mes. Tenía tiempo, pero siempre me veo acorralado por eso al no saber que podría darle._

_—Esto... escucha Izuku..._

_Me alejo un poco para verle a los ojos, notando que está nervioso y me da risa su tierno sonrojo, así como su mano comienza a sudar un poco entre la mía._

_— ¿Que sucede?_

_—Bueno... veras... -Paso su mano libre por su cabello- Lo he estado pensando de un tiempo para acá, además de que me he informado bastante del tema... y yo... Bueno..._

_A mitad de nuestro camino detuvo su caminar y yo hice lo mismo, curioso por lo que rondara su mente y que le alteraba de ese modo._

_— ¿Eijirou? -Me confundo al verlo tomar mis dos manos y enfrentarme directamente a su mirada._

_—Este parque es especial para ti y para mí...-sus ojos me miraban con determinación y eso solo me provocaba escalofríos- Aquí fue donde me declare y me aceptaste, donde nos reunimos para nuestra primera cita y donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso..._

_Miro a mi alrededor y noto que dice la verdad, no me había dado cuenta que él había estado caminado hacia este parque y que yo solo le seguí como perrito fiel._

_—Y… bueno... yo quiero que sea aquí mismo donde generemos otro recuerdo...-Me sorprende al arrodillarse enfrente de mí._

_Mi corazón se acelera ante la loca idea que me genera la situación y sus palabras. Siento que mis propios latidos me romperán los tímpanos y ahora soy yo a quien le sudan las manos._

_—Midoriya Izuku, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas casarte conmigo..._

.

:::::

.

—Si... si acepto...-murmura ante el recuerdo lejano, aquel que sucedió una semana antes de que Kirishima participara en la redada para buscar a Dabi.

Sonríe levemente cuando por fin estuvo frente a su peor pesadilla, el lugar que solo había visitado una vez mucho tiempo atrás y que ignoro por ese mismo lapso. Se arrodillo en esa fría tierra, leyendo cuidadosamente la inscripción en el cemento.

**Kirishima Eijirou**

**Xxxx-xxxx**

**El mejor héroe varonil de los tiempos**

**"Red Riot"**

**Su gloria jamás será olvidada**

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos ante esa tumba, la cual no podía soportar mirar directamente sin sentirse avergonzado por su actuar. ¿Kirishima encontraría sus acciones con agrado o con reproche?

—Por fin todo termino. -Le costaba hablar, había recuperado un poco de energía después de que Toga tratara sus heridas en la patrulla- El All for one y One for all desaparecerán tras mi muerte, y el mundo podrá entrar en una paz sin tan terribles quirks... puedes estar tranquilo por el mundo... yo...

Lo sabía, era consciente que evadía el tema importante. El silencio inundo el lugar, la oscura noche cubría todo, sin embargo, la luna no permitía que nadie se sumergiera en tan oscuro color, intentando iluminar lo más posible el camino de todos.

—Desde que te fuiste de este mundo soy una persona que también está muerta, pero en vida. A diferencia tuya que debes estar en otro lugar en donde no padeces sufrimiento, después de todo eres la mejor persona que he conocido y estoy feliz de que ya no tengas que sufrir...-Tomo aire- Dime Eijirou...

~ ¿Qué pasa Izuku? ~

Todo su cuerpo tembló al reconocer esa voz. Su mente otra vez estaba jugándole bromas pesadas, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharle, una triste y sufrida sonrisa...

—Si hubiera sabido que ese día sería nuestro último beso, nuestro último "te amo", lo hubiera alargado, jamás me hubiera desprendido de ti. -Sus ojos derramaban lagrimas sin fin- No puedo dejar de recordar... Ahora que mi mente está un poco más clara, mi mente me martiriza reviviendo en mi memoria los últimos instantes que te vi con vida. Una... y otra... y otra vez...

~ Lo siento...~

—Quisiera levantarme con la esperanza de que todo lo que sucedido fue una horrible pesadilla. -Gemidos dolorosos se escapaban de sus labios- Pero al estar con los ojos bien abiertos...-levanto su mirar del suelo para ver la tumba de su amado, más lo que vio le sorprendió y a la vez le alivio, sentado sobre la lápida estaba él y mirándolo fijamente- Yo... Me doy cuenta que no se trata de un mal sueño, sino de una cruel realidad de la que no puedo escapar...

~ Te amo, Izuku.~

Recordar aquella frase fue un puñal en su corazón.

—Siempre estarás vivo dentro de mí. -Coloco su puño derecho sobre su corazón- Tan solo mírame, mi mente jugo conmigo, me hice creer que quien había muerto era yo... aunque no es del todo mentira. Realmente estoy muerto en vida. -Su pecho dolió más- Has sido todo para mí. Lo sabes. Me diste tantas alegrías, tantas cosas en qué pensar, tantos momentos mágicos que por desgracia no se van a repetir... y aun así...-El aire le abandono un momento- Tu... Te marchaste... -Su llanto se volvió una risa dolorosa- Aún no me creo que no estés a mi lado. Puedo oler tu perfume, oír tus pasos, estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento te posaras a mi lado y me abrazaras...-No mentía, realmente lo sentía así. Todo era tan claro en su memoria si tan solo cerraba los ojos- Pero no sucederá. Ya te has ido.

~ No me he ido, sigo a tu lado. ~

— ¡Mentiroso! -Negó con la cabeza- Siento que mi vida se fue contigo, que no me quedan fuerzas para vivir, que cuando te fuiste yo lo hice contigo.

~ Puedes lograrlo. ~

—No, no puedo. Tan solo mírame

~ Si puedes. Eres fuerte. ~

—Entonces dime, cómo, ¿cómo lograré soportar tu partida? ¿cómo lograré olvidar esa sonrisa que me dabas siempre que estábamos juntos? ¿Cómo podré recordarte sin llorar, sin sentir que muero? -Gritaba sin contenerse en ese cementerio vacío- Jamás me acostumbraré a no verte, jamás me acostumbraré a este mundo sin ti. Déjame ir a tu lado, por favor...

~ Aun no es tu tiempo...~

—Por favor, Eijirou... no lo soporto más... tus recuerdos duelen... por favor...

~ Izuku...~

—Cumple tu promesa de estar siempre juntos... - Suplico con sus últimas fuerzas.

.

.

.

La puerta corrediza se abrió a su paso y con una sonrisa entro a la habitación con un ramo de flores, sacando las marchitas para colocar las nuevas en el florero que adornaba la blanca habitación. Centrada en hacerlas lucir para armonizar el frio cuarto, no noto cuando alguien más se adentró al lugar.

—Uraraka. -Dio un brinco ante la voz, volteando a ver al visitante.

—Todoroki-kun, ¿cómo has estado? -Sonrió y río un poco al ver que el joven también traía un ramillete de flores nuevas.

—Bien. -Se forzó a dar una respuesta un poco más detallada- Algo cansado por el trabajo, pero bien.

—Lo supongo.

Su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica, anhelando aquellos días donde todos los alumnos de la clase 1-A eran héroes profesionales y eran felices, aquellos días que se perdieron tras la primera muerte de uno de su generación y donde ella perdió su particularidad.

—¿Cómo esta? -La voz de su compañero la alejo de recuerdos dolorosos.

Ambos voltearon al lado derecho de aquella habitación de hospital, observando la cama donde descansaba quien fuera el símbolo de la paz y uno de los protagonistas de la peor batalla que genero muchas muertes civiles. Su amigo, su primer amor que dormía tranquilamente, ajeno a todo lo acontecido después de esa batalla.

—Igual que siempre...- Igual que siempre...- Su sonrisa se borró por completo.

—Ya veo...-Suspiro, no dejándose deprimir- Al menos... se ve tranquilo. -Intento animar el nuevo símbolo de la paz observando a su compañero, a su mejor amigo.

—Si. -Volvió a sonreír, golpeándose en las mejillas para no dejarse caer en la depresión- Me pregunto si está soñando con Kirishima.

—No lo dudes. -Sonrió ladino

Intercambiando otras palabras con la chica que se despidió al terminar su visita, él tomo asiento cerca del paciente y comenzó a contarle su día, tal y como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía 10 años cuando fue encontrado en el cementerio, acostado en la tumba del héroe Red Riot, Kirishima Eijirou.

En su lucha contra su peor enemigo, Shiragaku Tomura, el héroe Deku había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que tras un tiempo provoco que cayera en un estado de coma, del que nadie sabía si volvería a despertar...

* * *

**.**

**Marlene:** Ciao~ Esperamos les gustara y lo disfrutaran. ¿Se esperaban el final? ¿Quien descubrió desde el principio que Kirishima era quien en realidad estaba muerto?

**Tetsuna:** Ante todo esperamos que disfrutaran de la historia. Nosotras hemos disfrutado escribir esta historia triste, especialmente porque se trata de una pareja crack, pero con una esencia tierna.

**Angelice:** Para nosotras el KiriDeku crea un ambiente divertido y tranquilo. Los vemos como pareja tierna, por eso mismo amamos escribir algo oscuro de ellos. Dentro de poco publicaremos el epilogo.

**Nos vemos~**

**Bye~**


	4. Epilogo

**Tetsuna Hibari: **¡Nuevo Capitulo! ¡Esperamos les guste!

.

**TÍTULO:** Fragmentos

**RESUMEN:** Vivirás muerto en vida con el único objetivo de dar muerte a quien te quitó al amor...

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** +13 años

**CATEGORÍA:** Boku no Hero: Academia.

**GÉNEROS:** BL, Angst, Tragedia.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Muerte de personaje.

**PAREJA: **Kirishima Eijirou x Izuku Midoriya.

_Cursiva = Recuerdos_

**_Cursiva y negrita = Llamada por telefono._**

**_** = Pensamientos._**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

* * *

.

_Aquella vista fue perfecta, mis mejillas se calentaron rápidamente y mi estómago se contrajo, varios sentimientos que desconocía me embargaron antes de que pudiera pestañear. No podía dejar de verlo, aun cuando todo su cuerpo estaba lastimado él se veía espléndido. Aquella preocupación hacia sus conocidos aun cuando él estaba en peor estado era lo mejor..._

_Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, los nervios me invadieron, incapaz de interactuar con él más allá de ese breve momento, salí corriendo de allí, feliz de mi nuevo descubrimiento._

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

Miro hacia el cielo, el día estaba fantástico, no hacía calor y había una brisa agradable, era sin duda un buen día. Sonrió alegre mientras continuaba con su caminata. Iría a visitar a su gran amor al hospital como en ocasiones pasadas, necesitaba verlo y aprovecharía que no estaba su adorada amiga para poder entrar sin preocupaciones. Si recordaba bien, su amiga ahora se encontraba de viaje por lo que mantenerse en la habitación sin problemas.

Su sonrisa se agrando de tan solo pensar en su persona especial, realmente lo amaba, aunque nadie entendiera su amor o su obsesión -como muchos llamaban a sus sentimientos hacia él- ella seguiría a su lado hasta que despertara y más. ¿Que importaba si nunca era correspondida y siempre usada? Ella era feliz con solo verle, con el sencillo permiso de estar a su lado y de poder hablarle, aun si siempre era ignorada.

Porque, aunque él nunca se lo dijo, ella sabía que era especial para él. Porque fue ella y nadie más la única que se acercó cuando él más lo necesito, fue la único que nunca le detuvo y le ayudo a llevar acabo su deseo. Porque fue ella a la única que se le permitió estar a su lado y verle romperse día con día, siendo testigo de cómo se transformaba en aquello que siempre odio pero que ahora seguro le avergonzaría.

— ¡Señorita cuidado! —Escucho un grito a su lado derecho, logrando esquivar la pelota que iba hacia su rostro.

Se agacho para tomar la pelota del suelo mientas un pequeño grupo de niños se acercaron a ella con una expresión arrepentida.

—Lo sentimos. —Se disculparon una vez estuvieron frente a ella.

—No se preocupen. —Les sonrió mientras les regresaba el objeto esférico.

Observo a todos los niños escuchando de nuevo sus disculpas y una pequeña explicación del porque casi fue golpeada. Todo estaba bien hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña de cabellos largos y de un tono verde similar al de su pecoso favorito. Estiro su mano esperando que la contraria la tomara. Ya la había observado en ocasiones anteriores y siempre la encontró como algo fascinante.

La pequeña la miro atenta, tomando su mano y ella no pudo evitar sonreír aún más al ver aquellos hermosos y grandes ojos rojos que le miraban expectantes. Esa niña era como una combinación de su amado y su rival de amor. Era simplemente una combinación magnifica que removió algo en su interior.

—Eres hermosa. —Le sonrió aún más, dejando en las pequeñas manos un dulce.

—Gracias...—los mofletes de la infanta se tiñeron de rosa, dando una vista más tierna ante los ojos claros. — Usted también lo es, señorita.

—Gracias. —Acaricio con amor la mejilla de la menor. — Cuídate Aiko-chan.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? —Pregunto sorprendida.

—Lo intuí. —Respondió retomando su camino. — Me alegro no haberme equivocado

Al pasar junto a ella acaricio los cabellos de la pequeña para luego retirarse. Despidiéndose también de los demás niños. Detuvo su caminar pasos adelante, girando levemente notando que los pequeños habían empezado a jugar nuevamente, ignorando todo y divirtiéndose como era natural en épocas de paz. Donde no debían preocuparse por que un villano llegara al parque con intención de herirlos.

Dirigió su vista hacia aquella dulce niña, la había visto anteriormente por varios minutos, pero nunca fue de su conocimiento su nombre. Ella solo había dicho aquel nombre al estar segura de que, si su amor y su rival hubieran tenido una hija, le habrían escogido ese. "Ai", niña amada. Amor. Aquel sentimiento que siempre les unió a ellos y que seguía representando todo.

Continuo con su caminata pensando sobre aquel amor. Reconocía con orgullo que el amor que se tuvieron su amado y su rival fue grande, por lo que simplemente el suyo perdía al no tener comparación. Era tan grande el sentimiento que incluso la muerte no había logrado romperlo y por eso mismo, ella aceptaba su derrota, no obstante, eso no significaba que olvidaría sus sentimientos.

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

_Abrí mis ojos lo mejor que pude al asomarme al callejón, los ruidos de una pelea se escuchaban, por lo que curiosa me había asomado, sin embargo, jamás esperé encontrarme con el escenario de mis sueños._

_— Izuku... —Mis mejillas se encendieron rápidamente._

_Desde el "Día Gris" nadie sabía sobre que fue del Héroe Deku, pero ahora mismo estaba frente a mí, golpeando hasta sangrar a unos villanos justo en el callejón a lado de mi casa._

_Mire atenta toda la pelea con la emoción a flor de piel al ver a quien robara mi corazón con una simple mirada años atrás. La sangre brotaba por todos lados e Izuku estaba llena de ella, viéndose exquisitamente bien. No perdí de vista ni un solo golpe hasta que caí en la cuenta de que no sabía nada realmente de lo que sucedía. Él era el tipo de héroe y persona que no golpearía a alguien más sin una muy buena razón, pero..._

_¿Cuál podría ser esa razón?_

_¿Por qué los golpea con tanta furia aun cuando ella se había rendido?..._

_¡¿Por qué trae ese traje?!_

_¡¿Qué le ha pasado a su cabello?!_

_¡¿Dónde está ese hermoso lienzo verde?!_

_Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me había acercado algunos pasos hacia el interior del callejón, tanto como para que Izuku me notara._

_— ¡¿Dónde está?! —Fue tan rápido..._

_El aire comenzó a faltarme con rapidez. Mi espalda dolía por el golpe contra la pared. El miedo me invadió de una manera que no creí capaz que me pasara. Mis pies buscaban un lugar donde apoyarse aun cuando era consciente que estaba levantada. Mis manos luchaban contra el brazo que sostenía mi cuello con fuerza mientras mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes que solo reflejaban odio y sed de sangre contra mí... contra el mundo._

_— I... Izu... ku...—Nombre buscando que me soltara._

_Sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a adormilarse, perder fuerza y mi conciencia pendía de un hilo... Era incapaz de zafarme del agarre. Justo cuando todo se tornó negro y el respirar se volvió imposible, a mis pulmones llego una ráfaga de oxígeno que lastimo mi interior, seguido del dolor de la caída que hizo que regresara en mí, tosiendo compulsivamente. Apenas estaba recuperándome un poco cuando una fuerte pisada en mi vientre hizo que gritara._

_— ¿Dónde está? —Levante la mirada para ver a mi agresor._

_A pesar de tener el mismo físico, ese no era mi Izuku... No lo era... Él nunca lastimaría a alguien de esa forma y más si no le he hecho nada. Pero el ver sus ojos me dejaba algo en claro, no saldría viva, aquellos ojos solo mostraban una profunda oscuridad, tan profunda que me provocaba miedo y la sensación de hundirme en brazos de la misma muerte._

_— ¿I...Izuku...? —Logre decir con dificultad._

_— No menciones ese nombre con tu sucia boca. —Me queje al sentir nuevamente presión sobre mi cabeza. — Ahora, dime, ¿dónde está el bastardo de tu jefe?_

_***¿Busca a Tomura?*** Intente buscar la respuesta en su mirada pero el jaloneo a mi cabello me hacía imposible mover mucho la cabeza._

_— Si pensaban que no buscaría venganza por la muerte de...—Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse junto a mi— Tsk... ¡¿Dónde está?!_

_— Tomura... Izuku..._

_— Escucha, si no deseas sufrir una peor tortura, es mejor que me digas donde se encuentra Shiragaki Tomura. Créeme que te haré vivir el verdadero infierno. —No podía detenerlo, no podía detener el temblor de mi cuerpo._

_— ¿Qué le ha sucedido a mi Izuku? —Pregunte sin darme cuenta en voz alta._

_El agarre a mi cabello me hizo girar un poco el rostro hacia el de mi agresor, quien disminuyo un poco la fuerza con la que me sujetaba._

_— Tu... eres la loca fan de Izuku, ¿verdad? —Me pregunto de repente._

_Abrí mis ojos confundida, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Le mire un poco, buscando que todo fuera una broma, pero su mirada seria me decía que no jugaba._

_— ¿No sientes repudio por tu estúpido jefe? —Dejo mi cabello en paz y poso sus manos sobre mis hombros, agitándome. — Él nos quitó lo que más queríamos, ¿cierto?_

_***¿De qué está hablando? *** Intentaba comprender que tanto balbuceaba, pero nada tenía sentido para mí. Lo que más quería esta frente a mí, lastimándome mientras se muestra como el hombre perfecto a mis ojos, con sangre cubriendo su rostro y puños, así como ropa, con dos cuerpos muertes y uno herido detrás de él._

_— Él le quito a este mundo la paz. —Siguió hablando, incrementando la fuerza en sus manos. — Nos quitó a nuestro símbolo de la paz sin importarle nada..._

_***¿Qué dices, Izuku? Tu estas aquí... Frente a mí.*** Realmente quise decirlo, pero mi voz se negaba a salir de mi garganta._

_—...Sin importarle cuanto lo queríamos... lo amábamos... Ese desgraciado mato a Izuku frente a mí y nadie me ayuda..._

_Al escuchar su ultimo delirio mire atentamente a Izuku, el cabello negro vistiendo el traje de ese héroe muerto meses atrás... La mirada rota junto a su alma... Él no quería reconocer que el muerto en realidad era el héroe Red Riot..._

_***Tsk, justo cuando pensé que Izuku podría ser solo mío...*** Sonreí al comprender por fin lo que estaba sucediendo. Izuku no está cuerdo... La locura le acompaña... Izuku se ha matado así mismo para revivir a ese tonto héroe..._

_— Te ayudare. — Me ofrecí viéndole seriamente. — Estaré a tu lado y te llevare hasta Tomura para que tomes venganza... por él... por Izuku..._

_Sus ojos se iluminaron por primera vez y una sonrisa que poco tenía que ver con amistosa, surco su rostro._

_— Trato._

**_*Si Izuku mata a Tomura regresará a ser el mismo... podrá ser mío*_**

**.**

**::::**

**.**

La verdad es que inocentemente pensó que con la muerte de su rival podría haber tenido alguna oportunidad al aprovecharse de su mal estado después de su reencuentro. Hizo todo para ayudarlo, le dio la información de distintos escondites de la liga sin importarle traicionar a su antiguo grupo delictivo con tal de tener a Izuku a su lado. Pero por mucho que hizo, por mucho que salió herida, él nunca la miro y ella solo pudo observar en primera fila el gran amor que su amado le tenía a Kirishima Eijirou y que ahora solo causaba dolor en el antiguo símbolo de la paz.

Y a pesar de que nunca la miro, ella estaba feliz con haber podido estar a su lado para apoyarlo, para impedir que colapsara más hondo en esa oscuridad en la que se adentró. Hizo de todo para mantenerlo vivo, incluso si salía herida cumplió con aquella promesa unilateral que hizo hacia su rival sobre su tumba. Una promesa con una persona que compartía sentimientos parecidos a los de ella por la misma persona.

Qué extraño era eso; una promesa de una asesina hacia un héroe. Hasta daba risa. Sin embargo, haciendo de lado sus profesiones, ambos amaban a la misma persona y la felicidad de esa persona era lo más importante para ellos, por lo que cumpliría su tonto juramente hasta el final. Hasta que el cuerpo de Izuku dejara de respirar realmente.

Alzo la mirada al notar que estaba a punto de llegar al hospital. Se dirigió al pequeño callejón que había unos metros antes de llegar al sanatorio para poder hacer uso de su quirk. Una vez transformada, salió y camino tranquilamente hasta adentrarse al lugar, fingiendo se alguien cotidiana ahí para no llamar la atención de nadie.

Camino por los blancos y largos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación deseada. Toco levemente pidiendo permiso para entrar aun sabiendo que nadie le contestaría. Espero unos segundos antes de adentrar silenciosamente y acercándose a la camilla. Cada paso que daba, hacía que su sonrisa se agrandara y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

.

::::

.

_— ¡Regrese a casa! —Grite contenta desde la entrada al regresar a mi nuevo hogar._

_Empecé a quitarme los zapatos para ponerme las pantuflas. Al no recibir camine a la cocina para dejar las compras y luego dirigirme en búsqueda de mi amado compañero de piso. Toque levemente la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro al percibir su aroma alrededor, pero al no volver a recibir respuesta invadir el cuarto sin resultado._

_Me extrañe de no encontrarlo acostado en la cama como lo había dejado antes de salir, por lo regular él no se levantaría hasta muy entrada la noche, donde saldríamos a recorrer las calles en busca de victim... de seguidores, de Tomura para obtener información de él a través de ellos._

_Ese sujeto una vez se enteró que lo traicionaría por aliarme con la persona que más le deseaba muerte dio la orden de asesinarme, pero al ver que sería imposible con mi nuevo compañero salvándome al serle útil considero más oportuno huir, esconderse lejos, en los lugares que yo desconocía aun cuando fui parte de su equipo._

_— ¿Dónde te encuentras?_

_Mire alrededor de la habitación, notando que su celular estaba completamente destrozado y atorado en la pared, la cual tenía grietas. Supuse que lo había lanzado con demasiada fuerza por recibir algún mensaje o llamada que le molestara. Y era la opción más probable pues su habitación era un completo asco y a pesar que me encantaría poder escombrarla para hacerle el lugar más cómodo, no lo haría porque al parecer tenerla así lo mantiene más sereno._

_Con cuidado de no pisar los fragmentos de espejo que había en el suelo camino hacia la puerta del baño. Al pasar junto al espejo de cuerpo completo no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. Cada vez que pasaba frente a él sentía como si algo me observara desde el otro lado, a pesar de estar tan roto que no se podía realmente reflejar algo..._

_Muchas veces le propuse a mi compañero tirarle, pero solo recibí un golpe o palabras amenazante sobre lo que me pasaría si llegaba a tocarlo. Sentía curiosidad de saber porque fue ese espejo lo único que trajo Izuku consigo cuando nos mudamos juntos, pero era mejor para ambos no preguntar sobre eso._

_Porque ese espejo era una gran carga para mí... Pero aquel objeto mostraba la inestabilidad de Izuku... Mientras más se hundía ese espejo tenía más ranuras._

_— Oh, aquí estas. —Sonreí al encontrarlo en su baño personal, mis mejillas se calentaron rápidamente al verlo desnudo, siendo visibles todas las cicatrices de viejas y nuevas heridas. — Traje la cena._

_Sonreí aún más cuando sus ojos me miraron y a pesar de que el único sentimiento que me envía por esos ojos verde era repulsión, no me importa. Amo ser el centro de atención de él, aunque sea con esa clase de deseos._

_— Toga, te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación. —Gruño, saliendo de la bañera y cubriendo su intimidad con una toalla._

_A pesar de todo aún mantenía un poco de su pureza y eso solo me alegraba más, al pensar que aún había algo en él que realmente perteneciera al verdadero._

_— Lo siento, Riot-sama. —Note como me miraba más molesto, realmente le repugnaba._

_Chasqueo la lengua molesto, pero no volvió a verme._

_— Vete. — Ordeno, así que salí del baño cerrando la puerta._

_Me acerque con cuidado al espejo, tocándolo apenas con la yema de los dedos..._

_— Aunque te lo prometí... Yo no puedo hacer nada por él..._

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

Lo miró fijamente mientras tomaba una silla para poder sentarse a su lado y observarle. Él se encontraba tranquilamente descansando en la camilla, pero ella podía notar que a pesar de mostrar un rostro tranquilo sufría... él no tenía descanso incluso en sus sueños. Deseaba detener todo ese dolor. Tenía que hacerlo. Su amado ya no debía de sufrir más.

Suspiro para tranquilizarse y luego formar una sonrisa, ella tenía que sonreír, porque era el último soporte de Izuku, era la única que aun podía verle sin compasión y si con alegría, es por eso que jamás dejaría de sonreírle. Estiro su mano para empezar a caricia aquellos hermosos cabellos verdes que tanto amaba, esperando que aquel simple gesto lo tranquilizara un poco al hacerle ver que no estaba solo, ella nunca lo dejaría.

Observar aquel tranquilo rostro la hizo recordar los últimos días que había podido estar a su lado antes de desatar un segundo "día gris". Aquellos días en que aun vivían juntos y ya no volvería a vivir.

.

:::::

.

_Siempre lo mantuve mi campo de visión, nunca le perdía de vista ya que sabía que podría hacer locuras si lo dejaba ir solo. Aun así, tenía que obedecerle. Saque un frasco con sangre, su sangre, bebiéndola y empezando a tomar la forma de mi amado._

_— ¿No terminaras tu cena? —Incluso imite su voz._

_Lo noté, pude notar perfectamente como su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar su propia voz desde otra parte, aquella que ya no usaba al pensarse alguien más. Él se giró rápidamente, y del mismo modo enfureció al verme o más bien, verme transformada..._

_Todo volvió a suceder tan rápido que fui incapaz como veces anteriores de protegerme... He sido era consciente que él está viviendo en un espejismo que él mismo había creado a partir del dolor; un mundo donde Izuku estaba muerto y Kirishima vivo._

_Él me tomo con rapidez, axfisiandome, dispuesto a darme fin. Le sonreí... no me importaba morir por sus manos... Sonreía con tranquilidad, esperando que mis sentimientos más puros llegaran a él. Porque si, mi amor es puro, por muy enfermo que le parezca a los demás._

_— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Su voz había salido como un gran rugido, mostrando la ira que sentía en esos momentos._

_— Jajá... jajá... — No pude evitar reír aun cuando el aire me faltaba. — Adoro... ver... te... sufrir... Y... amo... esta apariencia...—Apenas pude decir._

_***Por amor... mientras más dejes salir tus sentimientos, menos peso tendrás entre tus hombros*** He sido testigo como al expresar sus sentimientos en lugar de guardarlos, Izuku se muestra más estable los días posteriores, lo único malo es que, desde la creación de su fantasía, él no muestra sus emociones tan abiertamente..._

_A menos que la apariencia o la mención de él mismo saliera a flote. Era por ello que no dude al tomar la forma del antiguo símbolo de la paz, provocándole y siendo su saco de boxeo, contra el cual puede liberar su dolor, aunque fuera unos minutos._

_Sentía cada vez más presión sobre mi cuello, pero no podía evitar sonreír, siempre aceptaría cualquier destino que él me diera. Empecé a ver borroso, no tenía la fuerza para seguir con la trasformación, pero justo en esos momentos me soltó, el aire llego a mis pulmones nuevamente. Un ataque de tos se hizo presente mientras caía al suelo, intentando recuperarme._

_— No vuelvas a usar ese rostro._

_Me recargue en la pared, aun sentada en el suelo, ya había sido amenazada varias veces por transformarse en él, pero no importaba porque lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que aun cuando le provocaba dolor, también aliviaba su corazón. Como si aquello le recordara inconscientemente quien era y que no tenía derecho a olvidarlo._

_Muchas veces me pregunte sobre qué pasaría si tuviera al menos una gota de sangre de Kirishima Eijirou y me trasformara en él... ¿Izuku regresaría o solo provocaría una decaída del cual ya no podría sacarlo?_

_—Jajá, te duele ¿cierto? —hable, notando como me miraba, dispuesto esta vez a matarme— Después de todo, Izuku, tu..._

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

Soltó una pequeña risa al recodar ese incidente. Su amado la había tomado y estrellado en el suelo sin contemplación, dejándola inconsciente. Ni siquiera le permitió terminar su frase.

—Te duele, ¿cierto? —Murmuro, acariciando los cabellos verdosos y terminando de decir aquello que le fue impedido. — Después de todo, Izuku, tu aun vives en un espejismo... Un espejismo tan doloroso, pero tan reconfortante para ti al pensarle vivo a él. —Rio burlona al imaginarse la cara furiosa del contrario por lo que diría. — Generalmente cuando alguien quiere vivir en un espejismo es para olvidar el dolor y vivir feliz en la fantasía, pero incluso así tu... creaste la mentira que no borro nada malo. Decidiste continuar en el mismo dolor a pesar de mentirte... ¿De qué te sirvió mentirte si continuabas con el mismo dolor? ¿Por qué no mejor olvidarte de tu amor por ese hombre y vivir tu propia vida?

Cuestiono a su amado que dormía plácidamente, burlándose de sí misma pues a pesar de todo sabia la respuesta.

—Tienes razón. —Acepto como si el contrario hubiera respondido. — Si hubieras hecho eso no hubieras sido tú... ¿Quieres saber porque sigo a tu lado? —Fingió tener una conversación con él. —Es por amor. Y la razón por la que te amo es porque eres tú... nunca has dejado atrás a ninguno de los tuyos a pesar de que ellos te dieron la espalda...

Desvió su mirada a los aparatos que mostraban su salud para luego regresar su vista al pecoso.

—Aun cuando parecía que los dejaste fuera de tu vida, que no te importaban, no era verdad... los continuaste vigilando desde las sombras... Pensaste que nunca lo noto, pero mirabas sus noticias ya sea por televisión y periódico, cuando salías a la calle los mirabas desde lejos, y yo lo podía ver porque te seguía a todos los lados. Disfrutaba ver como inconscientemente sonreías... Jajá... ¿sabes? Te veías gracioso cada vez que hacías eso. —Movió sus manos sobre su rostro para intentar formar la mueca. — Era como ver una batalla de tu rostro contra tus labios. El primero todo rígido, forzándose a no mostrar ninguna mueca mientras tus labios peleaban por curvarse.

Después de un rato de platicar con él sin obtener respuesta recordó un pequeño obsequio que traía para el durmiente. Saco de su bolsa una pequeña caja de terciopelo, tomándola con el mayor cuidado posible y la abrió con delicadeza, como si lo que hubiera adentro fuera demasiado frágil, y tal vez no lo fuera, pero si era importante para el hombre enfrente de ella.

Sonrió al ver que el contenido era igual a como lo guardo hace meses. Al alzar la mirada sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su sonrisa se agrando junto con la aparición de algunas lágrimas, siempre había amado ser el centro de esos ojos verdes, aunque supiera que realmente no la miraba como ella deseaba.

—Himiko, ¿puedes hacerme un último favor?

Su voz se escuchaba cansada, pero para ella era lo más fascinante que podría existir por el simple hecho de que volvía a oír su nombre salir de esos labios. Sus oídos se sentían en la gloria al escucharle de nuevo y ella tuvo que contener el grito que su garganta quería hacer ante la dicha de verle abrir los ojos todo por culpa de no ser descubierta.

—Si. —Respondió sin dudar, levantándose de la silla y acercándose para besar la frente del pecoso, quien cerro los ojos un momento. — Ya sé lo que deseas. No debes preocuparte. —Se alejo.

Él le regreso una pequeña sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar. Después de mucho tiempo volvía a ver un poco de luz en esos ojos que tanto amaba y el rastro de tristeza eterna había disminuido, como si al fin pudiera ver algo más allá que su deseo de venganza.

—Descansa, yo me encargare de todo. —Le pidió, acobijándolo. — Cuando vuelvas abrir los ojos, todo estará listo, Izuku.

Feliz, observo como su amado cerraba los ojos, confiando plenamente en ella como lo había hecho todos esos meses juntos. Tomo la mano del chico con delicadeza, dejando en el dedo anular el anillo de compromiso que al inicio de todo encontró en esas mismas cajas, oculto en lo más recóndito de la ropa que Izuku tenía en el departamento.

Sintió un poco de tristeza al notar que el objeto que alguna vez le quedo perfecto, ahora estaba un poco flojo a causa de delgadez de Midoriya, pero a pesar de ello, aquel objeto metálico seguía luciendo hermoso en esa mano, sin duda Kirishima Eijirou se esforzó en escogerlo.

Dio media vuelta, tomando de los medicamentos de la habitación una jeringa y un medicamente que ayudaría a que todo fuera perfecto. Lleno la jeringa con el líquido y lo inyecto en la bolsa de suero de Izuku, asegurándose en el monitor que todos sus signos volvieran a mostrar que dormía como si nunca hubiera sucedido ese milagro. Intercambio las etiquetas de los medicamentos para que fueran las propias enfermeras las que lo mantuvieran dormido sin saberlo.

Viéndolo dormir de nuevo tomo sus cosas antes de salir para hacer el encargo que Midoriya Izuku le había hecho aquel ultimo día en que lo llevaba al cementerio. Salió sin problemas del hospital, siendo saludada en ocasiones debido a que muchos pensaban que se trataba de Uraraka Ochako. Tiempo atrás había conseguido su sangre al mentir que era para una transfusión para su amigo en coma. Vaya niña ingenua, ni siquiera era compatible con él.

Una vez fuera del edificio miro hacia los lados, asegurándose de que nadie la observaba, tenía que regresar a casa para planear el pedido de Izuku. Pues a pesar de que el peli-verde solo dijo que le hiciera un favor.

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

_Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta, estaba acostada en el sillón y mi rostro aun dolía por el golpe, pero aquello no importaba, él estaba frente a mí, sentado y por la mirada que tenía... Él ya sabía dónde estaba Tomura... Al parecer ya no podría alargar este encuentro, posponer el conflicto... Incluso con mis esfuerzos de ocultarle la información de la ubicación de Tomura él había logrado encontrarle, aprovechando mi ausencia._

_Desvié mi mirada a la pared, observando el único retrato... ***Perdona, parece que no pude mantenerle a salvo después de todo***_

_Sin darme tiempo, Izuku empezó a planear todo. Solo preste atención al inicio del plan, temía que la oscuridad lo envolviera por completo y pensé en detenerlo, aunque fuera a la fuerza, no obstante, al ver aquella sonrisa en su rostro no pude detenerlo. Soy fiel a él sin importar que y sus deseos son los míos..._

_Él tardo dos días en planear todo. Reservo una habitación en un hotel en la ciudad donde se escondía el odioso de Shigaraki, compro los boletos y preparo todo para que en cuanto pisáramos aquella ciudad, empezáramos la búsqueda._

_Sonreí, pues al menos durante esas 48 horas el humor de Izuku había mejorado levemente... Incluso una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible había aparecido en sus labios y un brillo se adhería a sus ojos. No podía evitar estar feliz incluso si eso significaba malos presagios._

_— Ya sabes que hacer. No me decepciones. —Hablo sin mirarme._

_No habíamos llegado al hotel e Izuku ya deseaba ir en busca de Tomura. Algo que hizo aun sin mirarme o darme más órdenes. Él se fue._

_Negué... Tenía que afrontar que esos eran los últimos días, ya no podría ocultarle información pues él ya tenía la más necesaria. La ciudad donde ese bastardo estaba. Con tranquilidad salí, ya que serían los últimos días cumpliría con perfección cualquier orden que me diera..._

_La búsqueda nos llevaría al menos un tiempo más, debido a que esta ciudad es habitada por famosos grupos de la mafia era más difícil la manera de detectar a los de la Liga de los villanos, incluso para mí._

_Como durante todo el viaje había usado mi quirk no tenía que preocuparme de ser reconocida... Había tomado mucha sangre de una chica cualquiera, por lo que aún tenía horas antes de que mi quirk se desvaneciera._

_Me mantenía atenta a cualquier suceso, sin alterarme y consciente siempre del tiempo que aún podría mantener mi particularidad, pues no me convenía que alguien me reconociera. Como villana era buscada por héroes, y como ayudante de un ex-héroe era buscada por villanos... Ya no tenía un lugar al que pertenecer... Y realmente no me importa._

_Sonreí, mis mejillas se calentaron rápidamente en cuanto mis ojos lo vieron por accidente entre las calles, a pesar del tiempo y de verle a diario, sin importar nada, mi corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente cada vez que lo veía._

_—Te lo dije, si no tienes nada inteligente que decir no me hables. —Su gruñido molesto me saco de mis pensamientos._

_Preste atención a nuestro alrededor y no pude evitar mirar con pena a mi dulce amiga Ochako, quien seguía aferrada al pasado. Esperaba que se callara o probablemente haría enojar a Izuku y seria yo la que pagara el desastre de ella._

_— ¡Tienes que superarlo!_

_Me tense, pero al mismo tiempo me emocione al oírle gritar. Me preocupaba Ochako y mi futuro a solas con Izuku, pero la emoción ante la idea de verla herida por él era más excitante. En el estado mental de mi amado, es probablemente que no le importara lastimarla._

_— ¡Hasta él te lo pidió!_

_— ¡Cállate! —La tomo del brazo y me emocione al ver la mueca de dolor de ella. — Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada, por tu estupidez fue que él me dejo._

_—Me estás lastimando..._

_Mi cuerpo se paralizo y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió por completo, mis instintos empezaban a salir... deseaba sangre... la deseaba... podía verlo, podía ver la muerte a través de los ojos de Izuku... sus ojos carentes de vida, llenos de odio y rencor, tan filosos que eran capaces de matar sin duda alguna... sonreí contenta... Izuku... Izuku se oscurecía y yo me preocupaba al mismo nivel que me excitaba..._

_— ¿Uraraka?_

_Salte levemente en mi lugar a la distancia al oír una voz nueva agregarse a la riña. Mire al nuevo invitado, escondiéndome rápidamente en un pequeño poste. Todoroki Shouto, el héroe doble, no es un tipo de mi agrado... Aunque admito que me gusta su cicatriz._

_Mire nuevamente a Izuku y mi sonrisa se borró. Mis instintos siempre querían mancillar a Izuku, pero mi amor deseaba mantenerlo puro tal como lo conocí, lleno de vida y amor hacia ese hombre... Además de que aún tenía una promesa que cumplir. Yo me enamore del amable Izuku y ese ser lleno de rencor al que sirvo, guiado solo por la venganza y que me excita -a pesar de todo- no es él..._

_Siempre he sido consciente que, si Izuku se llena de más odio, todo el amor que le profeso desaparecería pues perdería interés en él al ser igual a mí y lo único que buscare será destruirlo... No deseaba eso... Era por ello que siempre había buscado ayudarle en lo que le hacía a regresar a su ser anterior._

_Estoy segura que mis sentimientos son puros, es lo único que me queda para mantener la cordura, si cedo a mis instintos me convertiría en alguien vacía, una muñeca hueca que solo buscara sangre. Que en algún punto incluso me cansaría de la sangre. Es por eso que no deseo que mis sentimientos hacia Izuku desaparezcan por mi mano..._

_Deseo que sean eternos y por ello hice una promesa a hacia Red Riot... "No dejar caer a Izuku, estar a su lado hasta que llegue su momento." Puedo ser villana y poco me importan los demás, pero he cumplido siempre mis metas y promesas, y está en especial me mantendrá cuerda. Estoy segura que si ayudo a Izuku en todo, en el momento en que llegue su partida de forma pacífica, hará que mis sentimientos por él sean eternos y es probable que encontrare el significado de vivir._

_—Todoroki. —La voz de Ochako sonó aliviada._

_Suspire decepcionada de ella, en realidad, soy consciente que desde hace mucho ella ya se ha rendido con salvar a Izuku. Podía ver claramente el miedo de Ochako al hablarle momentos antes. Noté como Izuku se ponía cada vez más tenso y agresivo, por lo que era mejor interrumpir. Si llegado el momento él realmente hería a aquellos que una vez considero amigos, es probable que no tenga retorno de esa ilusión._

_Corrí hacia ellos, tomándolo del brazo y fingiendo inocencia e ignorancia al hablarle. Me sentí feliz de la cercanía, había pensado que él me alejaría en cuanto me colgara de su brazo._

_— ¡Aquí estás!_

_— ¿Quién eres?_

_—Nadie que te importe. —Le contesté sin dejar de sonreír._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Me cuestiono él con molestia, pero ni así me alejo, supongo que le soy útil para evitarlos a ellos._

_Le mire con complicidad._

_—Vi que necesitabas ayuda y por eso vine. —Le conteste con simplicidad, mirando de reojo a los demás pero fingiendo que mi concentración estaba en Izuku.— Ya que estamos aquí, vayamos a ver una película._

_— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto Todoroki, su mirada decía claramente que no confiaba en mí y me analizaba en busca de alguna anormalidad._

_—No es nadie. —contesto Izuku empezando a caminar junto conmigo. — No se vuelvan acercar a mí._

_—Adiós Héroes. —Los despedí con una mano y una sonrisa triunfal, Izuku me quería más a mí que a ellos. — Vamos, Riot-sama. —le dije por el simple gusto de complacerle. — Red Riot-sama, creo que es mejor que regresemos, se ve terrible...—hable al ver su expresión de dolor._

_—Nadie te pregunto. —Evito mi mirada molesta— Aun tenemos que encontrar al bastardo de Tomura._

.

:::::

.

Salió del baño para irse a acostar a la cama, el baño la había relajado lo suficiente para comenzar a hacer lo que debía. Miro el reloj en el buro, 23 pm, no era tan tarde por lo que tomo asiento en la sala del departamento que compartió con Izuku y empezó a vestirse de manera muy sensual. Una vez preparada con un vestido corto y que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, fue hacia su objetivo.

Llego a un bar en el centro de la ciudad, entrando con tranquilidad busco a su víctima. Al visualizarlo entre la multitud no dudo en acercarse cerca de él fingiendo no haberle visto, captando inmediatamente su atención. Pasaron varios minutos en los que intercambio miraditas con su objetivo. Él le invito una bebida que le entrego el bartender y cuando la acepto, él se acercó a ella, coqueteándole y seduciéndola con una charla que para ella sonaba tonta y sin sentido. Aguanto varios minutos fingiendo caer en sus nulos encantos, conteniéndose para no partirle el rostro.

Cuando acepto su cortejo y una vez que se aseguró que él estuviera borracho, salieron del bar y lo llevo a su departamento, donde empezaba su verdadero plan. Saco una jeringa del buro para extraerle la suficiente sangre y un poco más, pues la necesitaría bastante para llevar acabo su plan al siguiente día. Una vez su meta cumplida simplemente lo ato y lo amordazo, encerrándole en el armario de su habitación, estaba vacío el antiguo cuarto de Midoriya, pero ni loca le dejaba profanarlo.

Al siguiente día, después de alistarse, bebió la sangre y salió del edificio directamente hacia el hospital nuevamente. No se tomaría tantas molestias si no fuera porque quería hacer el favor de Izuku de manera eficaz y sin problemas. Entro al centro médico fácilmente y sin problema, siendo saludada de manera respetuosa por todo el personal. Bendito fuera ese hombre al ser un degenerado que le facilito el trabajo.

A pesar de que deseaba nuevamente ver a su amado no lo haría al menos hasta haber completado el pedido. Dirigiéndose a la oficina del director sin ser detenida, entró y empezó a buscar la información que necesitaba entre los casilleros.

— ¡Lo encontré! —Alzo el expediente de su amado al encontrarlo.

Se dirigió al escritorio y tomo una hoja en blanco y un bolígrafo con los que anoto los números de los celulares de los principales responsables de Izuku.

Todoroki Shouto, Uraraka Ochako y Bakugou Katsuki.

— Ahora. —Dijo al aire, buscando entre los cajones de aquel escritorio el recetario del director.

Lo necesitaba para conseguir la sustancia perfecta que culminaría todo, podría conseguirla en el bajo mundo, pero por ahora no tenía dinero y no deseaba tardarse más en buscar a alguien que pueda conseguir lo que desea. Era más rápido y fácil utilizar al director del hospital, el hombre no tendría al menos por unos días la libertad para impedírselo. La obtendría fácilmente.

Una vez todo listo, salió.

Ya mañana hablaría con los héroes y obtendría el medicamento.

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

_Mire a Izuku cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, por fin el momento había llegado._

_—Tú te encargaras de los demás mientras yo termino con Tomura. —Indico con seriedad._

_—Por supuesto, Riot-sama. —Acepté sonriendo, preparando mis armas._

_No me gustaba el plan, pero poco podía hacer para impedirlo. Tomura había dejado de ser un villano insignificante hace mucho y temía por Izuku, quien no era consciente de su verdadero quirk y lo usaba erróneamente._

_— ¡Ahora! —Grito pateando la puerta._

_Todos los villanos se sobresaltaron ante nuestra intempestiva llegada. Algunos reaccionaron rápidamente lazándose hacia Izuku, algo que no permití. Me lance al ataque, esforzándome para que Izuku pudiera ir en busca de Tomura, seguros de que estaba en la parte más profunda de este lugar._

_Vi a Mr. Compress mirarme con sorpresa, después de todo la liga de los villanos había sido mi hogar un tiempo, supongo que él esperaba que mi traición fuera algo pasajero o incluso una mentira y solo hubiera engañado a Izuku todo ese tiempo. Vaya tonto._

_Cada vez que cortaba a alguien usaba mi quirk y me acercaba al verdadero para que no pudieran identificarme. Todo lo hacía rápido y eficaz, apresurándome para terminar antes y correr a auxiliar a mi amado. Luche por minutos hasta que el edificio retumbó. Probablemente Izuku ya había encontrado a la persona de su dolor por lo que yo debía apresurarme._

_Entre los temblores producidos por la pelea que probablemente Izuku y Tomura tenían, me escabullí en su búsqueda, generando conflicto entre los enemigos al no saber quién era el enemigo. No fue difícil._

_Cuando al fin llego a la habitación y los vi, uno enfrente del otro, me quedé quieta observando, comprendiendo que por mucho que deseo ayudar a Izuku, esa pelea no es de mi incumbencia. Me dedique a que nadie de los contrarios se entrometiera entre ellos. Durante la pelea tuve que esquivar escombros, el edificio estaba siendo destrozado sin piedad y por ende este se derrumbaba sobre el resto._

_Trague saliva al ver que Izuku sé estaba dando cuenta de la realidad conforme intercambiaba golpes y palabras con su eterno enemigo. Deseaba acallar a Tomura, pero por el bien de Izuku no lo haría. Izuku tenía que recordar la realidad y yo mantendría mi promesa._

_—Izuku Midoriya, has perdido la realidad..._

_La risa de Tomura me erizó la piel... y la mirada de Izuku me congeló..._

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

Miro sin emoción el cigarro entre sus manos, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, nunca había fumado, no le interesaba en realidad, pero sus compañeros siempre le dijeron que los tranquilizaba. Gracias a ellos aprendió a fumar, pero realmente nunca se hizo adicta a esa cosa y solo llegaba a hacerlo cuando se encontraba cansada, agotada de la vida.

Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo notando como un auto, un taxi y una moto se detenían frente al hospital uno detrás del otro, descendiendo una persona rápidamente para correr hacia el hospital. Había decido dejar descansar a Izuku por dos días más, dejándole despertar por las noches mientras ella vigilaba que nadie les descubriera, fue gracias a su continuo cambio de enfermera a director que nadie en el hospital se dio cuenta que Izuku había despertado.

Sonrió feliz, tal y como imagino, en cuento los llamo corrieron para venir a verlo. Aunque aún así tardaron un día, para llegar a Tokio a causa de que ella les cito más tarde. Apago el cigarro botándolo en el piso de la azotea del edificio, caminando pisos abajo para recibir a los héroes y a su amiga. Conforme se acercaba a lo que sería parte del final de todo no podía evitar pensar en ese día en que vio a Izuku caer en la realidad...

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

_Quién diría que el símbolo de la paz sería el responsable del peor accidente en Japón en años, superando con creces el "Día gris". En cuanto fuimos rodeados por héroes tuve que esconderme entre los escombros y dejarles a ellos el deshacerse de los villanos restantes. Izuku había perdido la razón al entender la realidad, al recordar exactamente que paso el día que Kirishima murió protegiéndole, peleando con todo lo que tenía contra Shigaraki._

_Las ambulancias y patrullas llegaron rápidamente a la escena, buscando con otro grupo de héroes sobrevivientes civiles, así que me vi en la necesidad de tomar de la sangre de una mujer que estaba atrapada entre los escombros muy cerca de mí y que me había estado pidiendo ayuda. Le corte una muñeca después de dejarla inconsciente con un puñetazo, tomando un poco de su sangre y cortándome no tan profundamente en varias partes del cuerpo._

_Cuando me encontraron me hice pasar por una sobreviviente, siendo evacuada hasta una zona segura, en donde aproveché la poca vigilancia que había en el lugar y me hice de la sangre de un policía, dejándole inconsciente y oculto entre algunas cajas. Estaba agotada pero aún tenía cosas que hacer._

_Me dirijo con cuidado a la zona de batalla, debía estar alerta en busca de la oportunidad de salir de ahí con Izuku. Note que viejos compañeros de él llegaban a la escena, sin creer que fuera el antiguo símbolo capaz de tal atrocidad, pes la batalla había sido tan repentina que muchos civiles y edificaciones se vieron afectadas al no contenerse en sus ataques ninguno de los involucrados._

_Cuando la pelea termino ellos se acercaron a Izuku, intentando que él les respondiera porque hizo lo que hizo, pero solo obtuvieron una mirada perdida y silencio. Sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, me acerque a Izuku quien era custodiado por el héroe Shouto y Creativi con la intención total de llevármelo. Esa chica parecía querer enterrar a Izuku bajo tierra, seguramente reprobando su actuar. ***Tsk, luego me encargare de ella***_

_—Disculpe, héroe Shouto...—me acerque tranquilamente._

_Observo a detalle a Izuku, notando grandes heridas que necesitaban atención médica inmediata o se desangraría._

_— ¿Que necesita? —Me pregunto a la defensiva._

_Deje de prestarle atención a Izuku, observando al héroe de dos quirk, parecía tensó, él había estado a lado de Izuku desde que llegó y buscaba mantenerlo tranquilo. Sonreí mentalmente, Todoroki Shouto nunca me agradó, pero siempre me hizo feliz que nunca traicionó a Izuku, muy contrario de los demás que prefirieron alejarse de él. Varias veces pensé que tenía sentimientos hacia Izuku y hasta ahora no sé si los tiene o no, pues ha mantenido algunas relaciones, un ejemplo la chica a su lado... aunque ahora mismo este soltero._

_Entre sus viejos compañeros de generación, solo había dos que nunca dejaron de intentar hacer entrar en razón a Izuku; Todoroki Shouto y Bakugou Katsuki. Siempre he pensado que probablemente lo hacían por ser en parte los causantes de la tragedia de su mejor amigo... Pero estoy segura que de ser posible, mi amado me diría que ese pensamiento es erróneo, que ellos lo hacían porque eran amigos, y entre amigos no desean ver a su compañero en ese estado tan lamentable, que es por eso que nunca lo dejaron._

_Kirishima Eijirou seguramente se había ido en paz al saber que Izuku jamás estaría solo. ***Vaya idiota que eras Eijirou... Tu e Izuku son tan iguales en ese sentido, pensando tan absurdamente que la amistad eterna existe. ***_

_—Necesitamos llevar al señor Midoriya Izuku a la jefatura para interrogarle. —Le mentí._

_—Él necesita primero ayuda médica..._

_—Lo sé, y hemos tomado las medidas necesarias. — Yo mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero también sabía del mayor deseo de Izuku ahora mismo que su mente fue alejada de la neblina de la fantasía. — Ahora, si me permite hacer mi trabajo._

_—Yo le llevare. —Detuve mi intento de tomar en brazos a Izuku._

_—Acomódelo por favor en el asiento trasero de la patrulla. —Señale el vehículo— Por ahora, es lo máximo a donde puede acompañarle, después de ser atendido e interrogado podrá recogerle._

_Suspiro rindiéndose y aceptando mis palabras como un procedimiento común. Tomo a Izuku con cuidado, empezando a llevarlo hacia la patrulla y acomodándolo en la parte trasera, era sorprendente la delicadeza con lo que hacía. Una vez listo subí a la patrulla y me despedí del héroe._

_Arranqué rápidamente antes de que se diera cuenta de mi farsa. Unos metros adelante miré por el espejo retrovisor a mi compañero de meses, mordí mi labio inferior antes de hablar, planteando en mi rostro una sonrisa._

_—Bien, Izuku-sama, ¿a dónde debería llevarle? —Pregunte juguetonamente a pesar de ya saber a dónde ir._

_Había notado que Izuku me había reconocido al mencionar su nombre, después de todo, un verdadero policía le hubiera llamado por su nombre de héroe, "Deku"._

_—Llévame con él. —Me pidió, cerrando los ojos con la intención de descansar._

_Regresé la mirada al frente, manejando hacia mi rival de amor sin importarme lo que quedaba atrás._

_—Himiko, necesito que me hagas un favor...—Hablo a poco de llegar._

_—Por supuesto, Izuku-sama. —Le di una mirada nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor, pero él los mantenía cerrados._

_Le escuche en silencio, aceptando su siguiente orden como había hecho con las anteriores, sin objetar y sin negarme. Al llegar lo ayude a bajar del vehículo, llevándolo hasta el lugar indicado... O al menos mi intención era acompañarlo hasta el final, pero unos pocos pasos antes de nuestro destino, él se separó de mí, caminando por sí solo y cayendo de rodillas cuando llegó._

_Cerré los ojos, eso era un momento privado por lo que di unos pasos atrás, escuchando el llanto de mi amado antes de alejarme más._

_—Nunca pensé que volvería a llorar...—hablé para mí sola, abriendo los ojos y mirando el oscuro cielo. — Pensé que ya había agotado todas de joven... ¿quién diría que haría lo que fuera con tal de que ellos estén bien, aunque yo sea destruida...?_

_Di unas vueltas por los alrededores para darle tiempo a mi amado para que se desahogara, no sabiendo cuanto tiempo se supone debería darle y no contando con la posibilidad de que Todoroki descubriera a donde le lleve realmente, me sorprendí al verle llegar junto a una patrulla. Tuve que esconderme y ver como se llevaban a un inconsciente Izuku en brazos._

**.**

**:::::**

**.**

Se detuvo, recargándose en la pared fuera de la habitación del peli-verde, sonriendo divertida cuando escuchó un leve gritito de parte de Ochako al ver a Izuku despierto. Les dio algunas horas más para charlar solo ellos, procurando mantener al resto de enfermeras lejos de la habitación asegurándoles que ella se haría cargo.

Izuku le había pedido explícitamente que les permitiera hablar a solas, pues quería escuchar por su cuenta sus reclamos, que, aunque fueran dolorosos, el peli-verde se sabía merecedor. Quería pedirles perdón por sus acciones egoístas y explicarles lo que realmente sucedió con él, contarles –aunque no le creyeran- el cómo olvido quien era y tomo la personalidad de Eijirou.

Los escucho gritar e incluso aventar algunas cosas, pero contuvo su impulso de adentrarse ahí y alejarlos de su amado. Descubrió que el que hacía más alboroto era Katsuki por los gritos de la chica, por lo que se tranquilizó un poco, después de todo era de su conocimiento el temperamento de aquel hombre, pero sabía que nunca le haría daño a Izuku, no ahora al menos.

Curiosa al no escuchar repentinamente nada, entreabrió la puerta, observando a los amigos rodeando la camilla donde un avergonzado y triste Midoriya les contaba lo que pensaba hacer a partir de ese momento.

— ¿Entonces tu...?

—Ahora que estoy despierto, pienso solucionar todo lo que provoque, Uraraka-san. —Intento sonreírles, pero no salió más que una mueca. — Shigaraki Tomura murió como el ultimo portador de un quirk peligroso y la contraparte la tengo yo, así que me haré responsable de todo.

—Pero tu no...

—Yo lo hice. —Contradijo a Todoroki.— Consciente o inconsciente fui yo quien no tomo en cuenta a la justicia cuando asesinaba a los villanos por obtener información o quien provoco la muerte de muchos civiles al cumplir mi venganza.

—Estaré contigo en esto.

—No es necesario. —Izuku negó con la cabeza a las palabras de su amigo bicolor.

—Esto no se trata de si estás de acuerdo o no, estúpido Deku. —Katsuki le miro amenazante. — Vamos a estar apoyándote, es lo menos que le debemos al idiota de Kirishima.

Incapaz de ver más de esa escena, decidió cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Suspirando agotada. Entro sin demora cuando vio algunos policías acercarse al mostrador preguntando por el estado del antiguo héroe y villano Deku. Estando consciente, era obvio que Midoriya Izuku seria tomado bajo custodia para evitar su escape.

Al menos como director podría impedir que se lo llevaran, argumentando que, a pesar de haber dormido en su estado comatoso, él debía descansar. Pero eso lo haría más tarde, cuando la "junta" donde estaba el director del hospital estaba se terminará. Por ahora se centraría en los héroes visitantes.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación fue el centro de atención del lugar, siendo víctima de las miradas de los invitados.

—Lo lamento, el joven Midoriya debe descansar, su cuerpo aun esta resentido por el tiempo sin moverse. —Les dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a la camilla para observar los monitores, anotando en la tabla los signos como supuso haría cualquier enfermera.

—Pero...—la castaña no deseaba irse, no ahora que podría recuperar a su amigo.

—Lo lamento, tienen que retirarse. —Les repitió a los tres héroes.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas aceptando que por mucho que deseaban negarse sabían perfectamente que era verdad, su amigo acababa de despertar después de meses de estar en coma y necesitaba descanso, irónicamente.

Ochako con paso lento se acercó al peli-verde, las ganas de abrazar a su amigo eran grandes, pero solo le tomo de la mano.

—Nos vemos, Deku.

El hombre de pecas solamente asintió, apretando levemente la mano de la chica.

—Nos retiramos por ahora, nos vemos luego, Midoriya. —Hablo Todoroki con una sonrisa

El chico de dos quirk estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviera bien, que haya regresado aquella persona que tanto le ayudo y que tanto admiraba. Ansiando que todo se resolviera para poder estar a su lado.

—Tsk, mañana vendré. —Anuncio Bakugou.

Con intranquilidad los tres abandonaron la habitación, pero la felicidad de que su amigo fuese el mismo de antes era más grade que aquel inseguro sentimiento. Toga espero unos minutos antes de cerrar la puerta con llave.

—Todo está listo, Izuku-sama...

Hablo acercándose a su amor, ayudándolo a recostarse. Deseaba que él estuviera lo más cómodo posible en sus últimos minutos. Toga sonrió regresándole el gesto a su amado cuando aseguro su comodidad. Mordiendo su labio inferior al no desear lo que pasaría, pero motivada por la tranquilidad y paz que reflejaba la expresión de Izuku, así como el pequeño rastro de felicidad que no le veía desde años... Respiro profundo, dejando escapar el oxígeno para darse valor.

El peli-verde cerro los ojos mientras ella sacaba de su bolsa un pequeño frasco y una jeringa con la cual extrajo el líquido. Miro una vez más al antiguo héroe, memorizando todos sus rasgos una vez más antes de inyectar aquel veneno en el suero que le era suministrado a su amado.

—Listo, Izuku-sama. —Le sonrió con lágrimas a nada de derramarse de sus ojos.

Se acerco y beso la frente de la persona más importante de su vida, alejándose lentamente en espera de que el líquido llegara a su vena.

—Himiko...

— ¿Sí?

—Gracias...—Fue el último susurro de esos labios que tanto amo.

Las lágrimas se derramaron y con un poco de valor se acercó de nuevo para robarle un beso en los labios, que si bien no fue correspondido tampoco fue rechazado. Vio a Izuku cerrar los ojos, con una expresión de absoluta paz su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración disminuían, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Salió de la habitación, caminado con gran tranquilidad y silencio por los pasillos del hospital. Mientras más se acercaba a la salida una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios... una gota... dos gotas... un quejido leve...

Se derrumbo de felicidad cuando por fin salió, sin que nadie la viera, lagrimas salían de sus ojos y con un gran deseo en su corazón de que su amado pueda encontrase con el amor de su vida en el más allá...

Ella sabía que el día que despertara de nuevo Izuku no sería para vivir, sino para pagar con su muerte el daño que hizo, solo deseando egoístamente algunas horas para poder disculparse con sus amigos por todos esos años de preocupación.

* * *

.

**Tetsuna:** Y con este epilogo damos fin a esta historia

**Marlene:** Esperamos les gustara y disfrutaran de toda la historia.

**Angelice:** Y bueno, que se puede decir... Este es el fin.

**Adiós~**


End file.
